Frienemies
by raenavip
Summary: After bella gets over edward she has to stay with her enemy jacob alone for 2 weeks, shes not prepared for what goes down.
1. A Surprise

My first story- hope you like it!!!

This story takes place after Edward Left Bella in New Moon. This is my first story so be good!  
It starts in the beginning of summer vacation.

Bella's POV

As I sat there in my last class of the day before school was out, I realized to myself I haven't thought of him in a long time. I really felt like I was over him and ready to move on. As the bell rang all the students rushed out of the class to get home as did I, although I didn't have any plans really. I hadn't really been talking to Jessica and Angela since he left and I didn't really feel like it was the time.

I got in my truck and headed home. I was relieved when I noticed Charlie wasn't home, I needed a little peace. He had been spending a lot of time over at Billy's house and coming home late,watching sports I guess. I decided to call and check on him. I dialed the number and after the phone rang 3 times, the voice that answered made me regret my decision to call.

"Hello" the voice answered. It was Jacob

Now before _he _left me, i guess you could say Jacob and I were cool, I mean we never really had a "friendship" but we talked and were cool nonetheless. I knew he had a little crush on me but since I've gone through everything, Jacob got really bold with expressing how he felt about _him_, and how stupid I was for loving _him_ in the first place.  
I couldn't stand the way he would talk to me so we kind of became enemies. He's annoying and he's cocky and Immature and just plain mean to me.

"HELLO?" he said, I could tell he was annoyed.

"Hello Jacob, its Bella, is my dad still there?"  
"Maybe," he said in disgust. "Look Jacob, I don't have time for your bull, I just want to know if Charlie is still there OK,"  
I said making sure he could tell I wasn't up for playing any of his childish games at this point.  
"Yea he's still here, he said he will be home a little later, is that OK with you or are you too scared to be home alone princess?"  
I knew what he was trying to do, he loved making me angry, its like he got off on it or something. I just hung up in his face.

I went up stairs and got out of my school clothes and into something comfortable so I threw on some black sweats and a tank top and fell down on my bed to think. I was over him and it was summer vacation, what would I do with all of my free time? As I lay there thinking for about 20 minutes, I heard a knock at the door. I hurried downstairs to answer it trying to guess who it could be and as I opened the door, my worst nightmare was standing not 2 feet from me looking at me like I was contagious.

Now before Jacob became wolf,(Billy told me everything) he was average height, not too skinny and average looking. I don't know what happened but looking at him now he was 6 feet at least, long muscular arms, chest nearly popping out of his black T shirt and log hair tied back. I didn't care for him as a person much but there was no denying that that boy- no man that stood before me was gorgeous with a smile that cold melt Antarctica. He was fucking hot!!!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked not really wanting to here what he had to say.  
"Your dad sent me over to get you to come to my house for dinner, he didn't want you driving alone, says he needs to talk to you"  
"WHAT? Charlie knows I cant stand you, why would he put me through that?"  
"Don't ask me" he said in a rude tone.  
"What can he possibly need to talk to me about that he cant talk to me about at home?" I said grabbing my shoes and slipping them on.  
"look Im just the messenger, I don't want to spend another 20 minutes driving back to my house with you either, so just get in an lets go OK?"  
"Whatever" I said getting in the car.

The car ride over was the longest 20 minutes of my life, I just stared out the window the whole time while Jacob played some rock music. I don't know why but I swear I could feel his eyes on me like the whole way there, but I didn't bother to look.

When we pulled up to Billy's house I got out and walked up to the door as Jacob let me in giving me a dirty look. Billy had finished dinner as Charlie sat down.  
"Just in time guys" Charlie said motioning for Jacob and I to have a seat.  
We sat down as billy gave us our plate and started eating. We all sat in silence for a minute. I could see the look on Jacobs face was curious as to what was going on as was I.

"Well?" I said breaking the silence.  
Charlie looked up and then at Billy and said "Well Bella, I've been called to go out of town, there was some suspicious animal sightings in Miler-ton, a couple of hours from here and I need to go for about a week....or two"

"Oh, cool I can manage the house for a couple weeks" I said excited. The look on Charlie's face after I said it had me worried.  
"No, you see Bella, Billy has to go with me because he knows about this kind of stuff, and if it is an animaL, Billy will probably know what kind and if it's serious or not " he said matter of factly.  
"So? what are you saying?" I asked suspicious of where he was going with this.  
I looked over at Billy, Then to Jacob, who looked just as confused as I was.

"Bella, you will be staying here with Jacob"

"WHAT?!" Jacob and I yelled at the same time.

DONT WORRY, STICK WITH ME IT WILL GET A LOT BETTER. I AM A BIG JACOB FAN SO BE NICE, PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Curious box

"_**WHAT?!" Jacob and I yelled at the same time.**_

The next day around 6 PM, Charlie and I drove to Billy's house in my truck. He planned on riding with Billy.

"I still cant believe your making me stay with Jacob, you know we don't get along."

"Well Bella I wont risk leaving you home alone for 2 weeks by yourself, you know what kind of luck you have."

"But Charlie, Jacob?"  
"If anything were to happen I'm confident Jacob can handle it."

"Don't blame me if Billy comes back to a dead son" I said

"Yeah just don't get into too much trouble Bella, the main reason I'm OK with this is because I know you don't get along with Jacob so I don't have to worry about you two fooling around."

"EEWW, Charlie don't make me gag, thats disgusting."

As we pulled into the driveway of the house, Billy came wheeling out the door followed by Jacob holing his bags.

"You ready old man?" Charlie asked Billy

"Lets get going!" Billy answered excitedly

"What am I supposed to do for two weeks?" I yelled to Charlie before he got in the car

"You two will figure something out, oh and Jacob, no funny business you hear me?"

"You have nothing to worry about" Jacob said eyeballing me

As Charlie and Billy sped off, I took my bags and headed in Billy's house.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked Jacob

"Well I was just gonna let you sleep on the couch, but I promised Billy I would behave so I told him I would let you have my room and I would take the couch."

Surprisingly I could tell that he was trying to be sincerely nice to me but I could still hear the annoyance he was trying to hide in his voice. I nodded my head and followed him into his room.

As he opened the door, the room that I had seen in the past was not the room I was in at the moment.

His room was clean for once and smelled nice, It was the smell of Jacob. I couldn't deny I like the smell of him... it was like a fresh musk.

"You can set your things in the corner. This will be your room for the next 2 weeks so get comfortable."

He was slowly closing the door but before he did I managed to say "Thank you Jacob"

he looked at me with surprise in his eyes and said "your welcome," he gave me a crooked smile and closed the door.

As I walked around in the room I wanted to take a look around, what can I say I was curious.

I took a look at some pictures on his dresser of his mom and him, and one of Billy and him sort of recent, looks like they were fishing or something.

There was a box in the corner kind of under his bed but not hidden completely so I went over and slid the box out and was about to open it when I heard a knock at the door. It scared me and I pushed the box back under the bed and walked to open the door.

"I ordered pizza before you got here, so if your hungry come eat" he said

I couldn't lie I was hungry but I was really curious about the box and wanted to find out what was in it.

I figured I had time to see because it was in the room I was staying in anyway.

We walked down stair and I sat at the table as Jacob got us some plates and handed me one.

He got four slices and took it over to the couch and flicked on the TV and watched while he ate.

I sat there at the table wondering to my self what could have been in the box that was so secret that he was hiding under his bed. I knew that while I was here I would make it a mission to find out if it was my business or not.

As I was half way through my pizza, Jacob finished and said he would be rite back and went upstairs he came back about ten minutes later and continued watching TV.

"I'm going to go upstairs and relax for a bit OK?"

"Do what you want." I could tell he was trying to ignore me, so I headed upstairs to find out about that box.

As I walked into the room I locked the door behind me, I figured I would make an excuse like I was changing or something. I walked over to the bed and bent down to get it, but as I reached for it........it was gone!

"What the hell?" I whispered to my self.

At that point I realized what Jacob had been doing up here while I was eating. He came for the box and moved it to somewhere I wouldn't find it. If the point of the box being hidden was so I couldn't see it, then I would find out what it was, **I would make sure of that.**

I quietly opened the door and went to the end of the hall and listened for Jacob. I heard him clear his throat and flip through the channels so I sneaked in Billy's room and looked around, under the bed in the closet, everywhere......nothing. I felt kind of weird being so nosy but I wouldn't rest till I found that box!

I went into Jacob's sister room which looked as if she was still living there but was off at school. I looked around and saw nothing. Then, in the corner of the room I spotted a pile of clothes but also something sticking out.....the box!!!

As I headed over to the corner of the room I was about to reach for it when Jacobs voice came from behind me....

"Bella........What are you doing in my sisters room?"

"I......umm....uh.....I was ….....

My face turned red and I could feel my face was hot........

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION BELLA"

This story will get really intense and I will get to longer chapters so

**Please review,** I wanna hear what you have to say


	3. Its time to talk

"_**Bella?" **_

**JPOV**

Omg I cant believe she almost found it. I wonder if she knows its there. I cant let her find it... if she did there would be no keeping my secret. I wonder if I should move it or if shes even looking for it I have to lock this door.

"I was.... I was just looking for some tampons... I figured if there was some in this house they would be in here" She told me, although I had a hard time believing her but whatever.

I showed her where to find them. She was rite my sister did have them. After she got some I led her out of the room and locked the door on my way out.

Bella and I have not been on very good terms lately, I've made it known how I felt about her leech and she didn't like that so we have kinda been butting heads. Although I think she was stupid for falling for a bloodsucker, I cant even lie, I was still in love with her and she still made my heart beat speed up any time I saw her. When my dad told me she would be staying with me for 2 weeks I wanted to jump up and down like a little kid in a candy store. I ran to me room and celebrated by dancing and quietly saying"YES, YES, YES!!!!" Even though she's mad at me I still want her as bad as ever and since she has gotten over the leech she is open territory for me...I just have to find out how to approach her with what I want... but hey, I have a whole 2 weeks. When she passes by me I get a whiff of her scent and its hard to control myself, I don't know how I would be able to control myself for 2 weeks...... oh yeah, I wont.

While I though all of this in my head I had an evil grin on my face and she noticed.

"What the hell are you smiling at? This is completely normal OK"

realizing what she was referring to I used it to hide what was really going through my head.

"Oh...yeah..uh...sure whatever"

**BPOV**

How embarrassing, I cant believe I had to do that, this is so humiliating. He just sat there smiling like it was funny. He makes my blood boil. I went into the bathroom and pretended to be "freshening up" and when I was done and opened the door, I came downstairs to find Jacob leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded eyeballing me again, he did this a lot and I knew it wasn't a good thing because it made me shiver.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that Jacob? Its creepy" I said, making him stop

" I think we need to talk" he said to me after a minute

"What could you possibly have to say to me Jacob?"

"First of all, would you please stop calling me Jacob, it makes me feel like a little kid, its Jake OK?"

"Well, your younger that me so that makes you a little kid...and you also act like a little kid, very immature." I said as I walked up closer to him, challenging him, even though he was taller, me being older made me feel more in control.

He walked closer to me backing me against a wall, which made me feel insignificant. He looked at me square in the eyes which made him seem older and more powerful. I had never seen little Jacob like this before...I have to say it was a turn on, very sexy,-wait what was I saying? I don't like Jacob, I despise him...don't I?

"Look Bella, we have to spend the next two weeks together, now this little thing between us, it has to stop now or we will make each other's lives hell, and- well you don't want to go there with me."

"Oh please, you don't scare me... Jake" I said trying to sound brave.

"I'm not trying to, I just don't wanna do this with you. Its not the rite time so can we try to get along?"

I couldn't resist him at this point, he was so sexy I would've done anything he asked of me. His breathe was warm and sexy, his chest was rite at my face and his smell....mmm he smelled yummy. Stop it Bella!! Get a hold of your self geese!!

"Um..yea, sure whatever" I said to him trying to control my breathing, but not doing a very good job of it because I think he noticed.

" Are you OK Bella?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine... move" I said pushing him out of the way.

" I'll be upstairs" I told him as he watched me walk up the whole way.

I went to his room and figured I would forget about the box for now, I would just wait till a better time to go for it. I decided to get in the shower so I got some of my clothes from Jacobs room and went to the bathroom to turn on the water and let it warm up. I undressed and let the water hit me I couldn't have the water too hot because being that close to Jacob made me hot, I needed to cool down really.

I let the water run down my body as my mind wandered to Jacob and how sexy he has gotten. If he wasn't so mean to me I think I would have jumped him rite there while I had the chance.

I felt my self getting turned on just thinking about him. OMG what is going on with me? I am fantasizing about little- well not-so- little-Jacob. Who was I kidding if I had the chance I would have--

"Bella?" I heard him knock lightly on the door interrupting my thoughts about him

His voice brought me back down to earth as I answered.

"Yes?"

"Don't use all the hot water OK?"

"Yeah OK"

**JPOV**

Wow, Bella was in_ my _shower, I want her soo bad. I just decided to get in the other shower, I don't know how long she would be in there but she was a girl after all. I hopped in and let my mind wonder to Bella, how beautiful she was and how much I wanter her, and how much I would love to catch a glimpse of her in the shower. I felt myself getting hard at the though and had to get my mind off of her.

It didn't take me five minutes to wash off and get out.

I figured Bella wouldn't be out for another 10 minutes at least so I would have time to get my clothes out of my room. I wrapped my towel around my waist and walked across the hall to my room and opened my door to see the most beautiful sight I had ever seen...Bella was standing completely naked in the middle of my room about to get dressed, her body still wet from her shower. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

As I was about to turn around to look away she turned and caught me staring at her naked body........

Lemme know what you think!


	4. Fair

**Thanks for the reviews...its what will keep the story going so don't be afraid to speak up all reviews are good reviews to me :)**

**If I don't get them, I'll assume the story is not good enough to continue.**

**JPOV**

Uh oh...what have I done?

**BPOV**

WOW....OMG...OMG...OMG!!!! I turned around to see a half naked Jacob staring at me!

So many things went through my mind..but all that came out of my mouth was "Jacob?!!"

He was just standing there staring at my naked body. Ive never felt beautiful so being in front of him like that was tormenting me. I quickly grabbed the towel I threw on the floor and covered my self with I had my towel back on Jacob turned around (a little too late)and said,

" sorry Bells, I though you were still in the shower."

"Its OK I'll be finished in a second" I said feeling the redness on my face get hot.

"Yea, OK, I will just wait out here," he said as he turned to close the door.

Wow how embarrassing, Jacob...JACOB JUST SAW_ ME_ NAKED!!! I quickly got dressed now being paranoid and opened the door to find Jacob leaning against the wall outside the door. He looked so sexy in that towel with his body glistening wet and abs all flexed...he just doesn't know what I would do to him if I got the chance.

"Come here for a sec" I told him as I motioned him to step in the room.

He obliged looking suspicious of what I was up to. Oh yea I was up to something. You see this was not fair he had seen me naked rite?.....Time to have some fun..:)

"Look Bells, I'm sorry about that, I really didn't mean to walk in on you but I really thought-"

I put my hand up cutting him off.

"Jacob, its fine, its done and over with so lets move on"

"What do you mean lets move on?" he asked looking at me like he was going to get a punishment.

"Jacob, you have seen me rite?"

"Rite..but it was an accident" he said trying to justify it.

"but you saw me nonetheless, so I think its only fair that_ I _get to see _you_. Don't you think?"

"Not really" he said smiling crookedly

"Well I think its fair...and... I want to see, so drop it."

Now I was still embarrassed as hell for him finding me in such a vulnerable position, but the only way I can feel a little better about this, is to put him in the same situation. He stood there assessing the situation I had just put him in. I could see he was contemplating weather or not he should do what I had asked of him

"Well?.....what are you waiting for, you scared?" I said to him hoping I didn't make things more awkward between us.

"Oh no...never that, if you wanted to see me, all you had to do was ask" and with that, he let the towel around his waist fall to the floor.

"OMG!" was all that escaped my mouth.

NOW I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT IF I GET REVIEWS I WILL NOT WAIT TO UPDATE SO LET ME KNOW BECAUSE JUICY STUFF IS ON THE WAY!!!:)


	5. Why me!

**BPOV**

As soon as Jacob dropped his towel my eyes jumped out of their sockets. I knew Jacob was a big boy because he had grown since becoming a wolf, but what I saw, I did not expect. Jacob was BEAUTIFUL. He was large, but not over the top big...but then again I didn't know if this was as big as he could get...I smiled at the naughty thought I was having. As soon as I saw what he was packing, I felt my panties moisten. But all to soon the beautiful sight before me was again covered up by the towel.

"Thats enough little Bella, I don't want to ruin you innocence or anything, so now we're even right?"

"For now" I managed to get out even though I was holding my breath because of what I had just witnessed. I just stood there stunned, I couldn't believe _all _of that, was under Jacob's clothes. His body was perfect in every way. I just felt like drooling

"Um Bella?.......hello...Bella?....are you OK? He said waving a hand in front of my face.

I was so mad at myself for letting him see the kind of effect he had on me, but there was no way I could hide it. As I came to, I realized I needed to give him his room to get dressed.

"Oh, sorry, I'll let you get dressed" and I walked passed him towards the door.

As I passed him his nose followed my direction as he sniffed the air behind me.

"Are you wearing something?" he asked before I could get out the door.

"No....why?" I asked realizing that he was referring to what had just gone on in my panties.

"Then why do you smell so goo-" then I saw it hit him as he too realized what he smelled. Then that smirk of his spread wide across his face.

It was obvious that since Jacob had become wolf, all of his senses were heightened so he could smell very well. Embarrassed once again, I turned red in the face and turned around to leave the room. As I shut the door behind me I heard him chuckle to himself.

**JPOV**

I cant believe I actually had the guts to show myself to Bella: the girl of my dreams.

But I had to admit it _was_ kind of fair. And I can also tell she liked what she saw because her mouth was hanging open for like a whole 2 minutes. I wasn't even prepared for that, thats not even how big I can get, hope I didn't scare her off. But I have to admit it was kind of cute the way she turned red when she realized I knew I had turned her on.

**BPOV**

How embarrassing... why do I keep making a complete fool of myself in front of him? Why is he making me nervous all of a sudden? Why cant I keep my composure? Come on Bella...get it together!!!

I decided to go into the living room and watch some TV until Jacob was finished. I grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. There wasn't much on to watch but as I flipped through the channels something caught my eye...it was a porno. I was never one to watch them but I was kind of curious. I wasn't watching for more than 2 minutes when I heard Jacob walk up behind me...

"Bella?...what are you watching?" he asked with an evil grin spread across his face...

How was I supposed to get out of this one? WHY ME?

OK I PROMISE AFTER THIS CHAPTER THE REST WILL BE LONGER. I JUST REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT EVERYONE THINKS....SO REVIEW!!!


	6. Nervous

**Omg! You guys are so nice...thank you for all the reviews....keep them coming and Ill keep the story going!**

**BPOV**

As Jacob stood there staring at me from behind the couch. This was with out a doubt -the most

embarrassing situation I have ever been in in my life...even worse than being caught naked.

Jacob was clearly waiting to see what I was going to say as if he knew I would have an excuse.

I never thought I would be in this situation so it took me a second to register what exactly was going on. As I slowly turned around to face Jacob, the people on TV started making all sorts of noises and this made my heart pound out of my chest....I was so red in the face a cherry had nothing on me. As soon as I heard these noises I got the remote and quickly flicked off the TV. Jacob just stood there laughing as hard as he could and that just threw me over the edge.

I quickly got off the couch and ran upstairs to the room and shut the door as I heard Jacob rolling on the floor laughing at me.

When I closed the door to Jacob's room, I flopped down on the bed and threw my head in the pillow and screamed as loud as I could.

"Bella" I heard Jacob call as he knocked on the door.

"Bella, open the door" I could still hear the humor in his voice as he tried to hold back his laugh.

"Go away Jake, just leave me alone please" I yelled back to him.

"I'm coming in OK?" he said opening the door not waiting for my answer.

**JPOV**

What is going on with her. I don't know why she would be watching something like that, thats supposed to be my job. Even though she was as red as a tomato when she stormed to my room... I felt I had to talk to her, she just seemed so uptight and uncomfortable around me.

"Look Bella I think we are both going through some things and I think we need to start over"

"OK" I said

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure" I said in a reluctant tone.

"Do I make you nervous or uncomfortable in any way. Because I seem to be the cause of your red face these days" he said still holding back the laugh

"Look Jake, I'll be honest, you make mad so mad sometime that I could punch a hole in the wall, we haven't been really seeing eye to eye on somethings recently, but on the other hand you make me....well...you make me …."

"What Bella?...just say it, I make you what?"

she stood up pacing the room,this was confusing why cant she just be out about how she feels. I am.

"Bell-"

"HOT!!!....OK!, YOU MAKE ME HOT!!! YOUR FUCKING GORGEOUS!

**BPOV**

DID I JUST SAY THAT!!!??? Why was I doing this to myself? I felt like I wasn't in control of my own actions. I felt like Jacob was my puppet master making me do things I had no control over. I really did not mean to say that out loud to him. If things weren't already awkward...... they were now. My face was yet again bright red as I saw Jacob stand and and back me into a corner as his face was looking down at mine-3 INCHES AWAY!

"Is that right?" he said in a low sexy tone, with the sexiest smile I had ever seen him make. He said it as more of a statement rather than a question, it was like he knew that fact before I told him so.

All of a sudden my heart rate picked up and my chest was moving up wand down in an uneven pace. I felt like my lungs were going to burst. I could barley breathe with him so close to me.

"Why are you breathing like that Bella?"

I couldn't answer, I was stuck I couldn't muster up the words I wanted to say.

"Do I make you nervous Bells?" he asked with the smirk on his face growing wider. He also said this as a statement, as if he already knew the answer.

All I could do was nod my head, although I wish I could have just said something. Just then his face got closer to mine and his lips brushed over mine lightly. When he did this I could feel the thing I was most afraid of, my panties once again began to moisten. At that point he closed his eyes and began sniffing the air as if he had never smelled something so good all the while the smile never left his face.

"Mmm..." he seemed to hum this from deep within his chest.

"That smells delicious" he said bending his knees lowering so that his head was now at the top of my waist being careful not to lower himself too low. I was guessing he was trying to get closer to the source of the scent. He eased back up and looked me in the eyes, which were now wide with shock.

" Oh my gosh" I managed to whisper

"I am making you uncomfortable again right?" he said with a little worry in his tone.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave" he said as he turned toward the door.

"No Jake...I...I....."

" You what?" he said slowly turning back to face me seeming glad I stopped him from leaving.

" I wanted to ask you for something" I said a little embarrassed at the fact that I was about to ask him something that would totally humiliate me if it went wrong, but at this point what did I have to loose?

"I ...I wanted to know....if ….you could....if ...I...could....have a kiss" I said finally glad I could get it out.I was really conflicted as to my feelings for Jacob at this point. I just needed something to show me a clue to what exactly those feelings were.

"From me?" he said pointing to himself as if he couldn't believe I was requesting this from him.

"You want _me_ to kiss _you"_ he said pointing his finger from himself, then to me.

He seemed really calm, a little to calm and that scared me. I really hoped he wouldn't reject me because that would be so embarrassing that I would just have to get all my clothes and go home until Charlie came home.

"Yes Jacob, I want _you_ to kiss _me_" I repeated after him.

He just stood there in though as if this was a life altering decision.

**JPOV**

I CANT THINK. WAS I HEARING THINGS OR DID _BELLA_ JUST ASK ME TO KISS HER? I had to think about that one for a sec. I was so in love with her yes, but was this going to complicate things between us, I mean we haven't been on the best of terms lately. Who the hell was I kidding? I wanted to kiss her just as bad as she wanted me to. This thinking took me all of a minute and as I looked back up to Bella she had a look on her face as if I had already rejected her. That was all it took. I was over to her in less that a millisecond.

**YOU LIKEY? IF YOU DO....... YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!:)**


	7. Why cant we get along?

**THANX FOR THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! ALSO THANX FOR THE IDEAS TOO I WILL KEEP THEM IN MIND:)**

**BPOV**

Jake was over to me before I even notice he moved. He backed me against the wall with his hands under my ass and picked me up so that my legs were around his waist and my back was against the his wall. He kissed me so deeply I thought I saw stars! It was gentle, rough, sweet, passionate and damn right sexy. I had to put my arms around his neck to steady myself. I couldn't believe how good of a kisser Jacob was. He knew exactly what he was doing. His hands explored my body in all the right places just rough enough to make me feel his passion yet gentle enough not to push the limit.

"mmm....Jacob....mmm" was all I manged to get out in between kisses.

After about 2 minutes of pure bliss, he slowly lowered me back to the ground and gently pulled away.

He looked like he was high or something because his eyes were all glossy but he had never been more sexy than at that moment.

"How was that?" he asked smirking again as though he knew the answer.

I didn't respond, I just grabbed his neck again and pulled his lips back to mine. I needed him so badly at that point, I just couldn't resist.

"Whoah Bells calm down" he said pulling away from the kiss and unlocking my arms from around his neck.

"What?...so you don't want me?" I said to him feeling the worst rejection of my life. I was taking a risk putting myself out there, I was never like this with anyone. Something in Jacob just brought out something in me I couldn't control. I knew I had to have him one way or another.

"No bells its not like that- I just-"

"You know what Jake, you don't need to explain, just leave." I said turning around so that he couldn't see my anger and pain of rejection I knew was obvious in my eyes.

"Bella listen"

"No Jake, if you don't want me then thats fine, I don't need to hear your excuses OK? JUST LEAVE...GET OUT!...GO! I screamed. I was in so much pain at that moment I don't think anything he had to say could make me feel better. How could he just kiss me like that and lead me on and then reject me?

"FINE! YOU ARE SO STUBBORN! YOU WONT LISTEN TO ANYTHING SO WHATEVER YOUR FEELING, ITS YOUR OWN FAULT!" he yelled back at me fuming. We were now both angry. This is not how I pictured my first kiss with Jacob being....although I never even though I would ever kiss him at all...or him seeing me naked, or me seeing him naked....or anything else that happened between us.

"I HATE YOU JAKE!!" I screamed.

"I HATE YOU TOO!! he screamed back at me.

At that he just turned around and walked out his room and slammed the door behind him

it was late I was tired and confused and angry and emotional all at once. I just flew on his bed and put my face in the pillow, and again screamed. Too much had happened in so little time I just needed to sleep so I just layed there until I eventually dozed off. But before I did I thought to my self...

BACK TO SQUARE ONE.

I woke up the next day to the bright sun shining in my eyes. I then remembered what happened last night between Jacob and I. Even though we were not getting along at the time, I was still excited about being here with Jacob and I was kind of anxious to see him, although I would not let him know that.

I quick jumped out of bed and almost tripped down the stairs trying to see if Jacob was awake yet. As I got to the bottom of the steps mt heart nearly dropped. There was Jacob standing tall with black sweat pants and no shirt, his black hair fell down the back of his head and his glistening body chizzled and ripped. He was drinking out of the milk carton....even though I was always told that it was bad manners to do it, Jacob look absolutley perfect. As he notice me he turned to face me, put the milk back and closed the refrigerator. He stood there looking at me as if expecting me to be the first one to speak.

But even though I wanted to, something held me back from possibly embarassing myself yet again. So I just stood there.....and he just stood there.....he starred at me.....i stared at him.....then he just walked back upstairs shaking his head and chuckling low to himself.

I CANT TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE! I screamed in my head. I had been embarrassed to the point of no return...I've made the biggest fool out of myself....I was rejected be Jacob----JACOB!!!..........And I still don't know whats in the box, yes I didn't forget about that box. I headed upstairs to get my bags. I didn't care what Charlie said at this point, he cant expect us to getting along. I flung open the door and Jacob was there putting on a shirt. I flung my bag on the bed and started gathering my things.

"Bella...what are you doing?" he asked when he saw I was gathering my things.

"I'm leaving Jacob OK?" I quickly said back

"What I do now?" he said sounding like a child.

"Don't worry about it I'm leaving" I said zipping the back and turning towards the door.

All of a sudden his hand was on my back with a firm grip. I turned back toward him and he had the saddest look on his face like he was angry and hurt at the same time..

"What do you want me to do?What did I even do in the first place? Why cant we get along? Why are you always mad at me?"

His questions came out to fast but he wouldn't let go of my bag until I said something so I would have to do what I would regret later.

"JAKE, YOU ARE SUCH A JERK..FOR SOME REASON YOU GET UNDER MY SKIN AND MAKE ME MAD," I said yelling and crying at the same time, I took a couple of breathes as I saw him taking it all in and then squinting his eyes like he was going to hit me or something but he just stood there .His jaw clenched and his head went back a little as if I stung him with my words....I stood there examining his expression. Then his eye brows raised as if to say "anything else?"

"But" ...I stared to say.

On the other hand you are so damn sexy to me. The way you look at me, the was you smile, the way you talk..everything. At those words his jaw loosened into a smile. That cheesy Jacob grin that reminded me of him being so young.

"But this between us is too weird its like we don't like each other, then were kissing then arguing.

We aren't even friend anymore.

He just stood there. Silent, Then he walked over to the door and closed it.

"Sit down" he told me motioning to his bed. His voice sounded so controlling, it was kind of a turn on.

He paced back and forth in the room trying to look for the words to say, so I just sat there listening- wanting to know what as up.

"Bella, Ill break this down to you in the best way I can. I really want you to understand me without making of fool of myself." "OK...um...Bella...you see, I like you..a lot ...a lot! And I was just really mad that you were in love with that leech when I was so in love with you. I don't know why I got so mad, maybe I have a bit of a jealousy problem." he said looking at me straight forward now. " lately, since I became a wolf I have been trying to adapt to all the new feelings and things I do. When Charlie said you would be saying here with me it scared me. I didn't know if I would be able to control myself with you walking around like you do and"......he paused for a moment and put that smirk across his face again....."smelling like you do".....I knew what he was referring to, and he knew that I knew.

I knew the lust would mess with my head, when you asked me to kiss you and we started getting into it ….I had to stop because I wasn't thinking with my head, I was thinking with ...something else"...he said letting his eyes wonder down to his pants for a sec.

"I decided that if me and you were to ever do that I would want it to be because you love with me as much as I love you.......not lust" he finished waiting for my response.

Wow...I could hardly sit still. He was romantic and he was a rough neck. I think I was already falling in love. ...Little Jacob a romantic? Who knew?

"Bella..look you don't have to answer now but lets start from the beginning and forget about being mad at each other and lets start as friends.

"OK...yea friends" I said, fearing it was a little too soon.

Would I be able to be just friends with Jake? With out wanting to kiss him and feel his beautiful body so close to me? I could try I guess but I already know its not going to take long for me to screw this up I just couldn't resist him. I wouldn't resist him. I guess I could just make him think I will try but, I have a feeling he wont resist me very long either. I hope.

**JPOV**

What did I just say???!!! Why would I want to be just friends with Bella; the girl of my fantasies. WHY WOULD I EVEN SAY THAT TO HER WHEN I KNOW SHE IS IRRISTABLE. I wont be able to keep my hands or thoughts off of her. I hope this friend thing doesn't last long, I have to be with her, close to her, touch her...and I will make sure it happens. I just have to get her to fall for me.

**I only have a little clue of where I'm going with this so be nice!!!**


	8. Oh the things that happen In the shower

**THANX GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS I JUST LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!!!**

**JPOV**

I decided I was just going to go and take a shower and let all of this settle down. I really hope Bella wasn't mad still because I really like her...what am I saying I'm in love with Bella! I don't think I can hold off. My animal urges are becoming more and more hard to control. I feel like one of those horny little dogs who go around humping peoples leg when they want it. And I want it. Since becoming wolf everything is 100 time worse for me. I need what I need.

As I got in the shower I noticed that I was on fatty mode(when I'm not hard hard but its bigger than it usually is. I tried so hard to get my mind off of fucking Bella's brains out, but the image of her naked body standing there and the way she got wet when I was close to her was over whelming. I couldn't take it anymore so I began slowly rubbing my hard and picturing Bella's naked body before me. It felt amazing under the hot water. I then began stroking it a little faster as I slowly mumbled Bella's name to myself.

**BPOV**

I sat there on Jacob's bed for a sec and thought to myself, I could try to be his friend if thats what he wanted so I though I would ask him to go to a movie with me later. As I walked downstairs to find him he wasn't there. So I walked back up and into the hall way to see if he was in Billy's room and I heard the shower on. I know I should respect Jacob's privacy but the bathroom door was cracked and the steam was very dense so if I stole a peek he wouldn't notice rite? After all I have already seen him naked anyways. His body was far too beautiful to make me waste a free glimpse. As I opened the door just a tad I could see the shower had no curtain on it...it was Billy's after all so why would he need it when he was probably the only one to use it. I opened the door another 2 or so inches and what I saw...and heard....was the most glorious thing I'd ever experienced.

There was Jake...touching himself, stroking his dick....and saying my name so that only he could hear.

My mouth dropped open as I realized he was fantasizing about me. His dick was long and hard and beautiful. His arms were flexing as he stroked himself at an even pace. I stood there and took this all in as my heart sped up. I couldn't help myself. My hand slowly trailed down to my panties and I started to rub myself where I knew my most sensitive spot would be. I started rubbing softly to the sound of Jakes raspy voice saying my name over and over. I pictured the things he would do to me and how muscular and chizzled his body looked under the flowing hot water. His long wet hair ran down his back and he let the water run over his face. I also noticed how muscular his ass was and it was also beautiful if I do say so my self. I closed my eyes as I continued rubbing, soft...then a little harder as I began to feel myself getting more and more into it. We both touched ourselves in unison for about 10 minutes as Jake continued saying my name. I could feel myself getting to the point were I wanted to say his name too, but was reluctant as I wasn't supposed t be witnessing the beautiful sight anyway.

Jake's hand speeding up a little and I followed his lead and did the same. His breath became heavy as he threw his head back. I realized he was almost to his pleasure point and that in itself got me exited as I rubbed myself at the same pace as he was stroking. As he reached his climax, mine followed and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. I had never touched myself like that but something inside me feel like I had to. Seeing Jake do it, it felt rite. As he slowly released his hand from himself. I slowly took my hands out of my panties and watched him put his head back under the water. I was so into him at this point I noticed nothing around me I was lost in him my eyes were locked on his body. As my eyes followed his muscular legs up to his ass, then to his amazing six pack then to-........

as my eyes reached his hair, his head turned toward me and his eyes locked in on mine. I couldn't move. We stood there looking at each other for about a minute. All of a sudden his face(which held hardly any emotion) turned up in a half smile as if to say "I...see....you"

I couldn't breathe, I held my breathe there until his head turned back away and he continued his shower.

I just ran all the way down the stairs and onto the couch in the living room with my head in my hands.

**Humiliated once again.**

**JPOV**

As I touched my self and had my mind on Bella. I peered u[p for an instant and there was my angel, spying on me in the shower. Now this was not like Bella but I acted as if I didn't notice I saw her- partly because I wanted to see what her reaction would be-and partly because I was kind of more turned on by her eyes locked on me as I touched myself to her name. She didn't noticed that I was watching her the whole time through the mirror. I guess she didn't think I would be able to see through the steam but like I said my senses were a lot stronger these days. I continued to touch myself as I saw her hand travel to her panties and her hand moving in an even motion. I could hear her breath row stronger and I could somehow sense that she was turned on... Kind of like a male dog knows when the female is in heat I guess. I just kept doing what I was doing until I came, she came a sec after. My insides were all over the place. I was anxious and happy and turned on all at the same time. As I decided to look at her I heard her breathing stop. And she disappeared. I laughed to my self quietly as I finished my shower.

As I was done I got out and got on some clothes and tried to look for Bella. She was nowhere to be found. I went into the hallway as I heard the shower running. I tried to sneak a peek as it was only fair but as I turned the knob it was locked. She was smart enough not to let that happen huh? Well I was ahead of her because I knew how to unlock it.

I went to my room and picked up 2 metal things off of my dresser and went back to the door and slowly and quietly picked the lock. I doubted she could hear me. As I unlocked the door I slowly turned the knob and what I saw made me think I was hallucinating..........

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, DONT WORRY I WILL POST MORRY IN A BIT. I THOUGHT I WOULD JUST GIVE YOU GUYS A LITTLE SOMETHING THOUGH.**


	9. Finally

**JPOV**

What I saw was the most wonderful thing I could have imagined. There was my angel, my love in the bathtub fingering herself and whispering my name to herself. She was beautiful and her body was amazing. I know she saw what I was doing and maybe that made her want to fantasize about me on her own a little more. I watched her for sometime, she finished and I hurried and shut the door back quietly and left.

I went downstairs to make us something to eat.

**BPOV**

As I finished up in the shower...the wonderful shower...I noticed that the door that I specifically locked was now unlocked...it was kind of weird but I just forgot about it, I got dressed and followed a wonderful smell downstairs. Jacob was standing at the stove making omelets. As he turned around to look at me standing there a nervous smile spread across his face. This was awkward. I knew he saw me looking at him in the shower and he knew I saw him. After a second his nervous smile turned into a devious smile.

And he continued to place the food on the table.

"hungry?" he asked me as I sat down.

"a little" I said back.

He sat down across from me and we ate in silence. It was one of the most awkward moments I ever had to endure. I was sweating from nervousness hoping he wouldn't bring it up.

"So"...he said breaking the silence

"So" I said back

"Like what you saw?" he said to me with another smile

"What do you mean?" I said back trying to play dumbit wasn't working. Jacob could always see right through me.

"Bella, if you want to pretend you didn't spy on me in the shower then I guess ill let you"

"OK fine Jake, maybe I was ….so?"

He looked at me a little surprised that I just admitted it. He got up from the table and put his plate in the sink.

"Did you like what you saw?" he said repeating himself

"Umm....well....yes, look I'm sorry Jake I was just looking for you and I ….."

"Bella...I'm going to ask you some questions, and I need you to be as honest as possible OK?"

….........."OK"......."What?"

"Do you find me attractive?" he asked as he took my plate to the sink.

"Of course" I said already knowing he knew the answer.

He smiled showing all of his teeth.

"Did you like it when I kissed you?"

"Hell- umm....yes" I quickly corrected myself. He quietly chuckled to himself.

He walked over to me and backed me against the wall. He was close at this point and I hoped the goings on in my panties wouldn't give me away. But once again.......

His head looked toward my pants then back to my eyes. Still smiling.

"If I were to kiss you again...would you object?"

"N...n.....no" I said nervous again.

"One more question"..... "Do you want me as bad as I want you?"

All I could do was nod my head slowly.

"Well I know we are just trying to be friends and I know we didn't plan on this but, I cant resist you anymore."

my stomach was doing jumping jacks my mind was in a whirl and I felt a little light headed at this point.

"Jacob.....what are you saying?" I asked out of breath

" I'm saying...if your in, for one night of me and you....no strings attached...then I'm in."

WHAT!!! Are you serious???!!!Jacob basically said we can have sex. WTF???.....OK BELLA, CALM DOWN...BREATHE ….

"Are you in?" he asked me knowing the expression on my face was giving me away.

"Ummm, yea...Jake.... OK...when?" I asked trying to hold back my excitement.

"Well I'm going over to Seth's for a while but how bout when I get back tonight?"

"OK...yea sure."

He put on a jacket because it was raining outside and opened the front door to step out but paused.

He turned back toward me and walked over to me and put his arm around my waist and kissed me so passionately I thought he had changed his mind about the "tonight" part. His lips caressed my in the softest way. I could feel the warmth arise in my panties. He then let go and backed away a little and said "Just a preview". And disappeared out the door.

I couldn't help my self I jumped up and down in the kitchen screaming "YES! YES! YES!"

I couldn't wait until tonight. But it was only 3:00. What was I to do until then. I decided to watch some TV and chill out. So I went to the couch and flicked it on and turned a couple of channels there was some old movies on so I just sat there and before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

"RING!!!....RING!!!.....RING!!!"

I was awaken by the phone. I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep. I ran over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said

"Bella?" how are you 2 doing?"...it was Charlie and he sounded a bit nosy.

"Hi dad, we are fine" I said back trying to sound like nothing was going on.

"Jacob hasn't tried anything has he?"

"No! Dad don't worry me and Jake are still not getting along. I don't even know why you left me here with him, he's such a jerk." I said knowing it was what he wanted to hear.

"Oh OK...Well me and Billy were just heading out, though I would check on you before I left."

"I'm fine dad. Not to worry, Jakes not even here." I said

"OH, GOOD...well if you need me you know where to reach me OK?"

"Yea dad I will...bye..."

"Bye Bells" he said hanging up.

As I hung up the phone I looked outside and it was pouring rain and a little bit of thunder. But it was only 6:00 I had just a little longer to wait.

**JPOV**

Man I cant wait until tonight. All my dream will come true. I cant believe Bella agreed to do this. I'm a little nervous. I've never done it before. What if I don't know what to do? Is she still a virgin? I wonder if she and Edward ever...?

"Hey Jacob" Seth came out of his house interrupting my thoughts.

"You going down to the beach all the guys are there?" he told me.

"Yea, need a ride?" I asked him

"Yea, lets go" he said getting into my car.

As we drove down to the beach I asked Seth if Quill would be there and he said he would.

We drove up and got out of the car and as soon as I saw Quill I motioned for him to come here.

He ran up to me and I told him to take a walk with me because I needed to talk to someone about this.

"So whats up Jake?...i cant tell somethings going on you look worried. What did you do?"

" Well, you know how I've been in love with Bella forever right?...and we haven't been getting along lately right?...and you know how shes staying with me for a while right?".....

"Spit it out Jacob" he said looking worried

"Wait you two didn't...you didn't do what I think you did?" he said a grin crossing his face.

" No...not yet at least" I said nervously

"WHAT?...YOU AND BELLA ARE GOING TO-?" He said a little too loud

"Shh...tell everyone why don't you?" I said trying to quiet him down.

" Look, I've never done this and I'm kinda nervous about what to do."

"Look Jake all you need to know is when it happens...you'll know what to do OK?"

"Thanks for the help" I said sarcastically.

Then he took his wallet out of his back pocket and handed me a condom with a golden wrapper.:)

"Don't forget this" he said as we both turned back toward the beach and I put the condom in my back pocket..

**BPOV**

as I got out of the 2 hour shower I had, shaving and washing and getting ready for what I hoped to be the best night of my life, I headed to Jakes room to find my clothes and pulled out my beautiful turquoise lace bra and pantie set I always kept for emergencies. Then I though to my self...had I hoped for this all along? Otherwise why would I have brought these rite? I shook the thought and pulled them on then lotioned my self with my Victoria secret lotion and sprayed the matching body spray. I checked the mirror and I did look pretty good if I did say so myself.

Just then I heared Jacob's car pull up in the driveway and I looked at the clock...8:45...OK this was it. After tonight I wouldn't be a virgin anymore. So I threw on my silk robe and ran downstairs to act like I was watching TV or something. I didn't want him to think I was waiting for him. His ego would've gotten bigger and I didn't need him to be _more_ cocky.

As I sat there I heard the door open and there was Jacob standing 6 foot 3, soaking wet, with no shirt. What a sight! I looked at his face and he had a gorgeous smile across it. He walked over to me and asked me

"Are you ready?"

I just smiled and nodded as he turned toward the stairs and his saw him make his head to that "come on" thing. I just smiled and nodded and followed his orders....

**AND THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!!! REVIEW PLEASE. DONT WORRY I WONT MAKE YOU WAIT LONG FOR THIS:)**


	10. Amazing Things

**BPOV**

As I followed Jacob upstairs, he took me by the hand and led me to his room. He gently sat me down at the edge of the bed and shut his door. He turned towards me and looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Look Bells, I need to tell you this before we do anything." he said in a low voice. His look reminded me of his young days. He said it so innocent.

" I am a virgin...and I don't know if you are, and even though we have been at odds lately, I still want to make this night memorable because I have been dreaming about this for a long time."

It was not really the Jacob I knew to be so sensitive and caring. I was realizing there were a lot of different sides to Jake. I'd seen the angry Jacob, cocky Jacob, vulnerable Jacob, manipulative Jacob, beautiful Jacob....at this point I wanted sexual Jacob.

"I want you to tell me what you want from me Bella" he said this in a very sexual way, I was glad for this.

"What do you mean Jake?" I said trying to figure out where he was going with this.

"I can be anything you want me to be for you Bella, just tell me you fantasy, and I will try to do that for you. We agreed this would be a one time thing, so think about this."

I sat there and pondered for a second. One of the reasons I wanted him so much is because since we have been at odds, the "In control" part of him seem to turn me on. I knew what I wanted.

"Jake, I want you to be in control of everything, tell me what to do. I want you to take over. I'm a virgin too so I don't know much more than you do about all this."

As soon as the words left my mouth that smile spread across his face, sort of an evil grin.

"Now if I hurt you you will tell me right?"

Those words felt like a punch to the stomach. What was I getting myself into? I suddenly got butterflies. I was so nervous! I just nodded at his words.

He came over and knelt down to kiss me softly. Then all of a sudden he pulled away. He backed away from me and the began to take off his shirt. The sight of his tan, muscular abs, with the light hair trail starting from his belly button lowering to under his pants(happy trail!) turned me on. His shoulder muscles were amazing his arms were flexing and he had those beautiful muscles on the sides of his hips that also lowered to his jeans. Love those! He observed me eyeing him and then sniffed the air again...knowing what had yet again, happened in my panties. My breath just sped up and a smirk was now on my face too.

At that he started unbuckling his pants right in front of me. He then slipped them off of his ankles and stood there in his boxers. I could see the bulgeand it was a BIG one in them. He was hard and might I saw it looked yummy. I couldn't just sit there, I got off the bed and walked over to him and kissed him as hard as I could. At the same time I softly rubbed his dick as I heard him moan a little in my mouth. He then slowly undid the tie on my robe and pushed it off letting it glide to the floor. He put both hands around my waist and lifted me off of the floor and walked me over to the bed and layed me down. He lifted his self up a little to take a good look at me in my lingerie and bit his bottom lip. He lowered his self back on top of me, enough so that his massive body didn't crush me but as I pulled him closer to me he realized I wanted to feel his weight. He let himself down a little more and I felt my panties soak up.

He was about to continue kissing me, but as soon as he smelled my scent, he stopped. He smiled and lowered his head all the way to my waist and got on the floor at the edge of the bed. He was on his knees as he pulled me roughly by my legs so that my butt hung off the edge of the bed a little.

He quickly pulled off my panties and took in the sight of my lower half. His head got closer as he took a big whiff, than licked his lips and raised his eyes to mine to let me know he was going to do this with my permission or not.

"I have been waiting to taste what has been teasing me." he said as I saw all of his frustration leave him.

I just smiled a little excited and curious about how this was going to feel. I have seen it on TV and I have heard about it so I was kind of curious. As his head lowered down to me, all I felt was a warm sensation between my legs. He drug his tounge from the bottom all the way to the top, and as he got to the top he closed his lips around me and began sucking my most sensitive area slowly. IT FELT AMAZING!!!....I DONT KNOW WHERE IN THE HELL HE LEARNED IT BUT WOWWW!!!

He then began to shake his head back and forth a little (like a dog with a chew toy) OMG!!! Too many feelings for me to handle. It felt so good I sat up a little to make sure I wasn't dreaming and as I looked at him his eyes were locked on me as he did this. I grabbed his ponytail and bit my lip as he watched me go crazy at what he was dong to me. He would suck, then slowly lick, then suck a little more, then lick. He knew exactly which spot would drive me crazy, so he stayed in that area. My breathing was erratic as he did this for about 10 minutes. As he realized I was coming to my breaking point, he started to shake his head back and forth a little more roughly until my juices flowed down his throat as he ate it for a couple more minutes making sure he didn't let a drop go to waste.

He got up off the floor and got back on top of me and turned me on my stomach...he undid my bra from the back and lowered himself on me a little. He grabbed both of my breasts from behind as he kissed and nibbled my neck. He took of his boxers and picked me up so I was on my hands and knees, facing the headboard. I felt him rub his dick from the top of my ass all the way down till it got to the top of my clit. He rubbed it back and forth a little, then stopped.

"Jake?....." I said wondering why he stopped.

All I felt was him grab my hair roughly from behind and yank my head back a little and whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready for me Bells?"

mmm I had to admit I liked this a little rough. I wanted it that way. It turned me on when Jake did what he wanted with me.

"Yes.... I need you Jake" I said barley over a whisper.

All of a sudden....... "RING!!! RING!!! RING!!!-the phone

SORRY I HAD TO CUT IT BUT I GOT TO KEEP YOU GUYS READING...NOW I KNOW YOU WILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS SO YEA...REVIEW. OH AND I HAVE NEVER WROTE A LEMON BEFORE SO LET ME KNOW IF THIS IS THE RITE DIRECTION PLEASE!:)


	11. Sexy, troubled waters

**I love you guy, you are sooo freakin nice!!!!**

**BPOV**

As the phone rang, I heard Jake sigh out or annoyance. He crawled over me and picked up the phone on his side dresser and picked up the phone.

"HeeellO?" He answered with a mean tone to his voice. "Hey dad, no we're cool, yea I though I would just take Bells to the beach or something. Yea yea, we are getting a long a little better." he said looking at me and winking with a crooked smile.

"Yea OK dad, tell Charlie I said hi...OK...bye."

as he hung up the phone he layed down beside me and took a deep breath.

" I had to answer that because I didn't want them to think we were up to something."

"Yea I know I replied back."

we both layed there for a second, both of us knowing the mood had been ruined.

"Lets go" Jake said all of a sudden

"what? Where?" I said a little confused.

"We are going to get my dads boat and take it to the beach, we will get some privacy there."

I was so excited, I had never been on a boat before. So we both got dressed and put on some warm clothes and even though it was a little dark out and still wet from the rain Jake hooked the boat to the back of the truck and we were on our way to the beach.

As soon as the boat was on the water and I saw the dark water glistening under the moonlight. I was also a little uneasy about this for some reason. Something in the pit of my stomach told me to turn back around and go back. As I turned to see Jake steering the boat. He just smiled at me and took the boat out a little further. The waves picked up and the boat started to rock a little roughly. As he stopped the boat he came over to me and began to kiss me romantically. I put my hands around his neck as he picked me up and brought me to the lower deck. There was a little cozy bed there. He slowly layed me on the bad and began to take off his shirt.

"Did you plan this Jake?" I said smiling at him

"No, I just really hoped it would happen" he said back with an innocent smile.

"Good" I said as he continued to kiss me

I pushed him up and turned him over so that I was straddling him. I pulled off my top and undid my bra to let my breast hang in front of him. His eyes almost popped out of his sockets at the sight of me taking over. I began to kiss and suck on his neck. His hands took this time to explore my body. He sat up a little to undo his pants but I pushed him back down on his back and took off his pants for him. I wasn't in the mood to waste any time. I gently began to stoke his dick as I felt it grow in my hand. I did this while I continued kissing him. Then all of a sudden he froze.

"shit" he said to himself but loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" I said kind of pissed at another interruption.

"I'm so sorry Bells but we cant do this."

" Look Jake" I said kind of loud at this point.

" I don't care what it is this time, I have been waiting to feel you inside me. I don't care what the problem is we are doing this OK?"

"UM OK BELLS BUT I FORGOT TO GET THE CONDOM OUT OF MY PANTS" he said a little pissed off too.

"Oh..well um...."

"I am OK with it if you are" I said a little worried I would be rejected.

"Are you positive Bella?" he said eyeing me as if he didn't believe me

I didn't even answer I just grabbed his dick gently, never taking my eyes away from his and slowly slid it inside of me.

The feeling of Jake in my body with no barriers gave me the most amazing feeling I had ever felt. I watched him watch me slowly rock my hips back and forth over his. His body tensed up every so many strokes. His arms held me at either side of my waist slowly guiding me the way he wanted me to go.

I rocked back and forth,back and forth. He sat up every so often to kiss me which got me more into it and made me speed up the motion. He just layed there taking me in as if I was the only thing in the world he saw. He made me feel so special and I never wanted the feeling to go away.

As we continued for about half and hour, all of a sudden this amazing feeling of warmth and pure love came over me and my eyes began to fill with tears, but I never stopped what I was doing. I looked down to see Jakes eyes also watering and maybe I was seeing things but his eyes looked as if they were glowing a bright green. His hands dug into my waist as little rough. As his grip tightened on me, I felt pleasure consume me as I noticed he was tensing up even more. His breathing had began to quicken as did mine. He sat up and began to kiss me with such a force it made my head spin. He was squeezing me as if he would never let me go.

"Jacob....aw w...Jacob!!" I heard myself screaming louder and louder and I got closer to my pleasure point.

At this both of us reached our climax at exactly the same time. I felt his hot seed flow inside of my body.

He fell back onto the bed and I layed there on his chest and I felt his breathing go back to normal. I was in total bliss, and after all of this.. I knew one thing.

I WAS IN LOVE WITH JACOB BLACK.

I lifted my head to look into his eyes which still had the faint glow of green. He wasn't looking at me. His face had a mean look to it. He was mad. I could tell, but what had I done?

"Jake did I do something wrong?" I said climbing to the side of the bed and covering myself with the sheets.

He didn't answer me.

"Jake what did I do? Why are you mad at me?"

"Nothing Bells, its nothing" he said as he quickly got up and got dressed and went back up to the top of the boat.

What had I done. I just had the most incredible experience of my life. And I realized I was in love with him. So why was he treating me this way?

I sat there on the bed and cryed to myself for a good 10 minutes. Then I heard Jacob scream my name.

**JPOV**

As I finished the most incredible time of my life with Bella. I couldn't help but wonder what happened during. I had felt this overwhelming connection to Bella. It over took me I didn't think I would be able to continue. It was the single most wonderful feeling, like I was high on Bella or something. I knew it could only be one thing.** I had imprinted on her.** Thats what I was afraid of. Not because I didn't want her to be my soul mate but because I thought she deserved better than me. I had been treating her like crap lately. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings just leaving her there like that but I needed to collect myself.

I heard her crying to herself from down stairs and I didn't notice how far out the boat had traveled out to sea. We were no where in sight of anyone. I couldn't see the direction we were going in and to top it all off, the waves had begun to sweep us out further to sea. I tried to start the motor but it wouldn't start. Just then it began to rain and the boat began to rock harder.

"Bella!!!!" I yelled out

I saw her come up a minute later with her eyes flushed and I felt a sharp pain of guilt at the realization that this had been my fault. But at this moment we had bigger things to worry about.

" WHATS GOING ON JAKE? WHY WONT THE ENGINE START?" I heard he call to me

" I THINK THE ENGINE IS FLOODED" I yelled loudly so she could hear me over the pounding rain.

All of a sudden out of no where the boat tipped over and capsized!

**DUN DUN DUN!!!....YES I GUESS I AM A DRAMA QUEEN HUH? WELL IF YOU LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...I HAVE SOME BIG SURPRISES IN MIND!!!!**


	12. Stranded?

**I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!!! AS LONG AS THEY KEEP COMING I WONT WAIT LONG TO UPDATE!!!**

**JPOV**

As I pulled Bella to shore, she was unconscious in my arms. She was soaked and cold. I was tired, I had been swimming for so long I hadn't noticed the sun rising. I picked up her lifeless body and carried her over the inside of a cliff. It had a big hollow opening as if it was a cave. It was warm and dry so I wasted no time laying her down there. The sight of her lying there made my heart go into shock. I turned her on her side to get any water that was left in her lungs. I turned her back on her back and gave her mouth to mouth. I blew 3 breaths in her lungs, then pumped her chest 3 times. I was worried when she didn't respond.

"Bella!!!, Bella, come on!!.....Wake up Bella!!!" I called to her.

At this she began to cough as my heart began to beat again.

"Bella! Omg, its OK, just breathe." I said to her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Jake...what happened?" she said a little groggy. The sound of her voice set my heart on fire.

I quickly pulled her up to my chest to warm her.

"Bells....don't scare me like that, I though I lost you." I said with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Jake, where are we?" she said looking around over my back.

"I don't really know, some sort of island or something. The boat flipped and you hit your head and blacked out. I put you on my back and swam until I saw land. I don't know how far out we are. I don't even know how long I was swimming."

Bella sat up and leaned her back against a rock and just looked around. She started crying.

"Bella, don't worry someone will find us. We wont be here for long."

"But Jake, our dads wont be home till god knows when, and you didn't tell anyone we were going. We are going to die here." she said balling her eyes out.

As she said this, reality hit me like a punch in my gut. She was right, no one even knew we had left, and our dads were out of town. And we didn't even know where we were, we could be days from shore, the tide was so rough it could have swept us out so far.

Bella saw the worry in my eyes and started to cry even harder, she leaned into my chest and cried her eyes out. I didn't know what I could say to comfort her. I had to calm her down somehow.

"Bella, I'm here, no matter what happens I'm here, I will take care of you." that was all I could say to comfort her at the time. It seemed to work because, at my words her sobbing quieted down and she wiped her eyes.

The sun was coming up and shining some light on the beach we were now stranded on. As I stood up and looked around, it was beautiful. It looked like Hawaii or something. The water was a light see through blue and there were a couple of waterfalls in the distance off of some cliffs. This place was nice- but maybe for a visit, not for being stranded.

"You stay right here, I'll be right back."

"O...OK" she said still looking like the life was drained from her body.

As I got closer to the beach, I saw some of the pieces of the broken boat scattered everywhere. There was the cover we used on the bed, a couple of wooden pieces of the boat and some of the dirty clothes I had left in the boat from previous trips. Everything was soaked. I grabbed everything that could be useful and spread it out on the sand so that it could dry.

As I looked behind me I saw that beyond the sand was sort of as forest. It looked so tropical. It was green and wet with the previous rain I guess. You could hear the birds and animals making noises further in. it was like something you would see on TV. I got closer to the trees and picked up some branches and took them over to Bella. I sat them down in front of her and went back to get another pile. As I got all the branches together I picked up 2 rocks and sparked a fire so that she could get warm.

"What a boy scout" she said as she smiled a little and put both her hands out to feel the warmth.

"Well when your in the woods as much as I am, you learn a thing or 2."

we sat there for a moment and took in all of the things that had happened. All of the worries that were going through my mind scared me but I never said anything at the though that I may scare her. I put on a front like everything would be okay. I don't know if she bought it because it looked like she was studying my face for something, but brushed it off as she saw I didn't let anything faze me.

" some old clothes washed up on shore" I said trying to brighten the mood a little. It was a sad attempt, I could tell by the look on her face.

" what do you think is going to happen to us Jacob?" she said with the saddest expression.

I didn't answer I just looked at the fire lost in thought.....

**BPOV**

2 weeks has gone by since we ended up here. Jake and I haven't really talked about us. All we have been worried about was surviving this. There was fresh water on this island and lots of fruit. Jake would catch fish for us to eat and cook it in the fire. He was like my own little survivor expert. I was a wreck though. My hair was brittle from the salt water, I didn't have any toiletries, we had limited clothes but I made sure I kept my self up the best I could. I still looked half decent considering. Jake had been working on the shelter problem. He was building some sort of contraption. It looked similar to a house so far but he wasn't finished yet so.

He had been working on it day and night since the day after we got here. I would sneak little peaks at him here and there because he had been shirtless ever since we got here, and might I say even through all of this I found my self looking at him like I wanted to jump his bones. I would just spend my time gathering fruit and doing what I could. I still didn't know how we would get out of this, but I think I would leave that up to him since he wanted to be mister hero. I slept on this rock and he slept on the other side of the fire opposite me.

Lately even though we were in this mess, he was still kind of giving me the cold shoulder.

But I guess there was more important things to worry about. I would still wonder about what happened after me and Jake had sex for the first time but I was reluctant to ask him about it at the fear of making things awkward.

A few hours later as I was sitting on the beach letting the waves hit my feet then Jacob walked up behind me and startled me.

"Jake!, what did you do that for?" I screamed at him. He just got behind me and covered my eyes with his hands, which smelled of salt water and some sort of plant, and led me to see what he wanted to show me.

"Okay, right here," he said..... "one...... two......... three!"

As he let my eyes go, I saw the master piece he had been working on all this time. There was a clearing a little ways beyond the trees just off the beach. It was a small house he had made out of bamboo and large trees. It was like a mini house.

"OMG Jake its great! How did you?....well it doesn't matter, its great!!!" I said hugging him.

"Yea its OK for now. It will work" he said being modest not paying too much attention to my praises.

"Well, I think it's great" I repeated, Making him smile a little.

As I walked inside, I saw that it was beautiful. He had made two small beds out of straw in each corner. This made me think he had no plans of sleeping close to me, which was like a slap in the face. I almost let him see my face scrunch up before I walked away.

"Bella?...what?....whats the matter? He said kind of annoyed."

"nothing Jake forget it" I said back hearing my voice crack a little.

He caught up to me and pulled my arm spinning me to face him.

"what the hell is your problem Bella?" he said confused and angry.

"You Jake OK," I said bracing myself for what I was about to say, " we couldn't wait to have sex, and then when we do you treat me like shit!!" I said crying and screaming at the same time. "what did I do that was so wrong?!!!

"Bella you didn't do anything!!!, I just-

at that moment I felt sick to my stomach. I had the most disgusting taste in my mouth. I could feel what was about to happen... I held my mouth and ran into the trees a couple feet away and knelt down and threw up. It took me about 10 minutes to get it all out and recover. Jake just stood behind me holding up my hair and rubbing my back like it didn't bother him to see it. It was so embarrassing.

"Are you okay now?" he said as I I tried to gather myself.

" I think so, maybe it was something I ate." I said not feeling better.

Jake saw the look on my face.

"Come on, we can talk about this later you need some rest."

he took me in the hut and layed me down and went to dampen a cloth and put it on head until I fell asleep. Before I dozed off I heard him say "I'm sorry, for everything"

**JPOV**

uh.. oh

**Sorry, I know the whole story just took a 360. But don't worry stick with me. I just had to get all of the details out of the way on this chap...but....BELLA AND JAKE ON AN ISLAND?...YOU KNOW THIS WILL GET JUICY. YEA YEA I KNOW ITS A CLICH'E FANTASY BUT HEYDRAMA QUEEN **


	13. Confess

**ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE SOO FUNNY. I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS BECAUSE WHAT YOU GUYS SAY CRACKS ME UP. I LOVE IT! THANX!**

**BPOV**

**I** was awaken to a loud roar. Rain. Thunder. I sat up and looked around. Jacob wasn't there. I got up and walked to the door of the hut. It was pouring rain, dark, and cold. It was warmer inside the hut but I worried a bout Jake. I could see the waves in the distance rolling in. the moon was full and the clouds were dark gray and rolling fast.

I stepped into the rain and looked around to see if I could see Jake but nothing.

"JAKE!" I yelled

"JAAAKE!! I repeated now getting worried.

I stepped out into the rain a little more now getting soaked. "JA-"

"Bella, what are you doing out here?" he said popping out from in the trees to the side of me.

He grabbed me and pushed me back in the hut.

By this time I was cold and shivering.

"JJJJ...AKE, WWWHHEERRREE......WW...WERE....YYY..YYOU?" I said my whole body shaking.

He placed the stick he was holding which had a piece of cloth that was on fire, in a piece of wood in the corner. He had a large slice of papaya in his hand with cooked fish layed across it. It smelled wonderful.

"I was just getting you something to eat." he said sitting down.

I sat down across from him as he gave me the fish. I quickly snatched it from his hand and began to eat.

"Hungry?" he said with an amused look on his face.

"Oh...um...yea, how did you cook this in the rain?"

"I made a small fire in the forest."

"Oh" I said continuing to eat. We sat there in silence while I ate. I didn't notice him staring at me until I was finished.

**JPOV**

I sat there looking at Bella. She was so beautiful. She was even more beautiful lately if thats possible. She had this glow about her. She sat there eating like she hadn't eaten in weeks. She didn't notice me watching her until she was finished.

"What?" she said looking around as if there was someone else I was looking at.

"I think we need to talk, I was just waiting for you to finish."

"Oh OK well I'm done." she said.

She put the leftovers to the side and gave me her full attention. OK, how was I going to break this down?

"OK Bells, let me start by saying, that night, when we decided to make love, that was the best night of my life. It was amazing Bella, and you were amazing. Being inside of you was the best decision I have ever made."

I watched her eyes swell with tears.

"Bells, please don't cry"

"I'm sorry go on." she said wiping her tears.

"OK, um, well.......the reason I have been treating you so bad is because, I know I'm in love with you and I didn't want to be."

"Why not?" she said hurt.

"Well, because I know we had agreed that it would be a one time thing, and I didn't want to be in love with someone who wasn't in love with me...and well theres the whole imprinting thing-"

"Whats that?" she asked curious.

"It's the moment when we as wolfs find our soul mate. Yea its supposed to be a big deal or whatever so-"

"What??!!" she said angry all of a sudden. These mood changes were quick. It was confusing.

"Your telling me that you made love to me knowing that you would have to imprint on some other chick??!!!"

she was on her feet now pacing the floor and shivering at the same time.

"Jake, I cant believe you!!!"

"No Bells, I'm trying to tell you that I-"

" We had a wonderful night of sex and then I have to find out that you will be with someone else in the end."

"Why, do you care! You don't love me anyway.?" I said knowing what I was trying to do. I was now on my feet facing her. Looking down at her shivering, soaked body. She began to cry again.

"Yes I do!!, I do love you Jake.......I..... I'm in love with you Jacob."

those words warmed my heart. I felt like it would explode in my chest. I just smiled at her and lowered my lips to hers. I kissed her softly. When I pulled back to look into her eyes, there was still a sadness.

"Don't be like that Bells...I was trying to tell you that the night we made love, I imprinted, on you."

Any sadness that was in her face had instantly vanished. Her face had suddenly lit up. She was glowing again.

" S..SSS..o, we are soul mates?" she said still shivering.

"Yes. So can I ask you a question?" I said like a little kid.

"Will you be my girl?"

She just looked at me and smiled. She kissed me softly on the lips. I put my hands on her waist and as I touched her body, she was frozen. I took her to the bed I had made and layed her down. I began to remove her shirt and pants.

"Jake? What are you doing...if you hadn't noticed I am freezing!

"Trust me" was all I replied.

I got her completely naked. She had the cutest embarrassing look on her face. I noticed her stomach had began to poke out a little, but I wasn't complaining. I think she didn't want me to notice though. As I got myself completely naked I got the cover that had been on the boat with us and covered us both with it.

She turned to her side and cuddled into me as she realized what I did this for. I wrapped my body around hers as I felt it instantly relax. As I smelled her hair, she had a different scent to her. She smelled like herself, but a little different. I chalked it up to the saltwater around here. As we layed there in silence for a second, she wiggled her ass up and down on my dick a little and that was all it took....

**YEAH BOY!!! GO AHEAD YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW. OH YEA AND I HAVENT FORGOTTEN ABOUT THE BOX DONT WORRY. ANYWAYS IF THIS SENARIO SOUNDS FAMILIAR TO YOU, YOUR RIGHT!**


	14. Noticing

**JPOV**

Bella stroked her ass up and down my dick slowly. She knew what she was doing. I knew what she was doing. I began to rub her breasts from behind paying close attention to her nipples. She arched her back and moaned a little. I lowered my hand to her sensitive spot and began to run my finger up and down lightly. As I did this I felt her getting wet all over my fingers. I grew harder at this, she smelled wonderful. I took my fingers from her and brought them to my nose and took and good whiff.

"mmmm" I moaned a little.

She turned her head to look at me as I sucked her juices from my hand. I couldn't help myself, so I turned her onto her back and lifted my self over her. I kissed her with all of the passion that I had. I needed to show her how much love I had for her. I pressed my hard against her clit and sucked her breasts going from one to the other. She moaned my name a little bit and that got my even harder. My name coming from her was a switch for me, I loved it. The thought that I was the one making her feel this way got me off. I sat up on my knees to take a look at the body that now belonged to me. She was beautiful from head to toe. My eyes trailed all the way down to her stomach as I noticed it was different from before.

I took myself in my hands and stoked it up and down a little looking into her eyes. All I saw was pure want. I lowered the head into he a little pulling it in and out. Then I slipped it in a little more. As I went deeper she let out a little sound of pain.

"Did I hurt you?" I said a little worried.

"No, I still have to get used to it, your really.....big." she said blushing.

I just smiled at her and went deeper. I saw her eyes close but it was from pleasure as well as pain. She wrapped her legs around my back so that I got full access. Then she wrapped her arms behind my back. As I went a little faster, I felt her nails digging into my back.

"OH...MY...GOD...JACOB!" she screamed as loud as she could as this only turned me on more.

"FASTER" whispered in my ear out of breath.

I complied and began to speed up. I did this as hard as I could as it felt amazing.

She was by this time screaming my name over and over. I felt her body tensing up as I knew what this meant. She had one hand in my hair and one scratching up my back. As she did this her nails felt like claws. They seemed to get longer. I lifted my head to look into her eyes and as I did this, she had a light green hue in them. As she climaxed, her eyes brightened. As I finished, I layed next to her a little distracted by what I saw.

"Bella, how do you feel?" I asked curious, thinking I was seeing things.

"mmm, that felt amazing..."she said in total bliss.

"no I mean, how have you been feeling? Lately?"

she looked at me as if I was crazy.

" umm, I've been a little nauseous but other that that I feel OK I guess."

"alright, well get some sleep." I said to her as she snuggled against me.

I layed my hands behind my head and looked up thinking to my self. How were we to get out of this? How long would we have to be here before someone came to look for us? Bella was sick. She was gaining weight. I know I wasn't seeing things. I know I saw her eyes glow. I have never saw this other than myself and my pack.

Something was off. I was lost in though as I fell asleep.

As I awoke the next morning, I looked at Bella to see her sleeping like an angel. She had her arm around my chest and what was weird, was that her skin felt warm. And compared to mine it should feel cool, but it didn't. It actually felt warmer than mine. I ran the back of my hand against her cheek and she was burning up.

"Bella....Bella....BELLA!" I said trying to be subtle but not succeeding.

"WWHHHAT?" she said groggily and disturbed.

"Bells, your burning up...how do you feel?" I said putting my hands on both sides of her cheeks.

"Jake, what your problem? Why do you keep asking me that? I feel fine."

she said getting up and putting on some clothes. I couldn't help noticing her lower stomach was starting to poke out more. I just stared. How could she be gaining weight when she wasn't eating as well as she would be if she wasn't here. She glanced at me and caught me looking at her stomach. I tried to look away before she noticed but I failed.

She seemed a little embarrassed and turned around so that her back was facing me.

"I'm hot, I'm going for a swim." she said walking out.

"I'm going to sleep a little longer" I said knowing I wasn't.

I waited a few minutes and then walked out to follow her. I scanned the beach with my eyes being careful not to be seen by her. After looking I didn't see her.

I saw footprints going behind the hut into the woods so I figured thats were she had went. I followed them, then I found her.

She was by herself in a little pool of water next to a little waterfall. She was naked. She was in the water up to her neck with her head back and her eyes closed. I felt like I was spying on her but she was my girlfriend so I didn't feel guilty about it. I watched her through the trees as she enjoyed the water.

She stood up out of the water so that it only came to her waist. Her beautiful breasts hung freely as I felt myself get a little hard at this sight. My eyes followed her hands from her hair to her breasts down...to her stomach. Thats when it hit me. She looked at it and then blew it off but I knew what was going on...my heart bgan to puond as I felt light headed. I though I was going to be sick.

**I had gotten Bella pregnant.**

Review!!


	15. Knowing

**JPOV**

I went back to the hut feeling nauseous. As I got there, I had to lay down. I didn't know what to think. What would we do? Would we be here that long? What would we tell Charlie? What would I tell my dad? Did she already know? Did she plan on telling me? Is this why she smelled different all of a sudden? Is that why her eyes did that weird thing? Am I ready to be a...a...father? I shouldn't have forgotten the condom.

I sat there deep in thought as Bella walked back in.

"Hey...the water is great....whats the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I sat up to look at her. She had gained some weight. Anyone who knew Bella could tell you that.

"Bella.....is there something you need to tell me?"

Now shes the one who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"W...w..what do you mean Jake?" she said stumbling over her words.

"Bella, come on, I'm not stupid. I have eyes." I told her trying to get it out of her.

"Look Jake, I've put on a few pounds okay. No big deal" she told me turning her back to me."

"Bella, you haven't been eating _that_ well. So?" I told her.

"What Jake?....what? So I've gained some weight...its not like...." She said turning to face me.

the moment she said that her eyes seemed to widen with shock as if she had just realized something. She seemed to be going over something in her head.

"Bella, your.....pregnant." as much as it was weird to say that, I knew it was the truth.

"DONT SAY THAT JAKE!!! I AM NOT!"

"Than explain to me whats going on because I'm obviously missing something." I said getting a little angry.

"Look Jake I know I haven't been feeling to well lately, but I can't really say why. And even if I was......pregnant.....theres no way to know for sure."

" yeah, yeah, Bella. I know you know whats going on, but I'll let you be in denial." I said as I walked away.

I had mixed emotions. Bella having my baby. I was in love with her, have been for a while. But me, a father?

Just then a thought came to me. How stupid of me. All I had to do was phase and tell the pack where I am...duh!

**Sorry haven't updated. Been sick. But I promise Ill keep it updated. Thanx for the ideas* review**


	16. Its True

**JPOV**

I got up and basically tripped over myself running into the woods trying to undress. As I threw my pants up against a tree I phased.....nothing......still nothing. I figured maybe no one else was phased at the time so I would keep trying until I got something. This was a good idea and it had to work.

As I came out of the woods, I saw Bella standing on the beach looking at the sunset. She was holding her stomach and crying. She looked as if she was gaining more and more weight every day, and the way she looked now I guess knocked some sense into her.

She turned to walk into the hut and I followed her in.

"Jacob, I am so sorry" she said to me as she continued to cry.

"For what?" I said as she began to cry harder.

She didn't speak, she just grabbed my hand and b brought it to her stomach. My hand was there no longer than a couple seconds when I felt it. Her stomach started moving, then it kicked me. My initial reaction was too pull my hand back as my eyes went wide. That was the icing on the cake. Its one thing hearing Bella is pregnant, but for me to actually feel my child kick me from inside her was something totally different.

My face must not have looked nice because Bella just walked out crying harder. I didn't mean to react like that but, I'm only 17, I don't know anything about being a father. I cant help but to freak out.

"Bella, look....I'm sorry okay. This is weird, I don't know what to think so forgive me for acting this way."

"It's fine Jake, I'm sorry...i don't know how to act either but I'm the one who is pregnant here."

when she said this we both went silent for a couple minutes just taking in those words. We were both scared and young. My girlfriend and the love of my life was pregnant with my child and I was going to have to get used to hearing that.

"So when did the baby start kicking?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Earlier today, I think I'm **growing** faster than I'm saposed to Jake. I'm scared. We have to find a way to get home."

"We will, I phased today to try to see if I could tell the pack where we were, no one else was phased at the time. But I will keep trying until we get out of here."

"Wow, Jake that was the most -duh!- moment of you life, I thought you had already done that."

"No, Bella, but I promise I will get us out of here. I will take care of you and my baby."

**BPOV**

When Jake said that, my heart skipped a beat. Just a while ago we we not even getting along, now here we were stranded, and me Pregnant with his child. I have a child inside of me thats half me and half Jacob, this was strange but I was at the same time, feeling like I was invincible and I could do anything. I felt like I was stronger for some reason.

"Well, I'm going to the beach for a swim....I'm hot." I said to him.

"I don't think thats a good idea Bella, with your condition" he said looking at me with that eye.

"I'm not handicap Jake, I can swim." I said

"OK, then I'm going with you" he said starting to follow me.

"Jake-you don't have to, I'm a big girl." I said getting annoyed.

"Look Bells, your pregnant, your clumsy, you can Barley swim, and your going to the beach to go swimming?...I'm not just going to stand here and let you do what ever you feel like while you are pregnant with my baby."

"FINE JAKE I WON'T SWIM OK? IM NOT A FREAKING PORCELIN DOLL OK? GEEZ!"

"Bella, I'm not trying to control you, I just want you to be safe, and you know with your luck you might get swept out to sea taking my baby with you." he said with a smile creeping on his face.

"mmm, okay, fine....but I'm hungry some make me something to eat"

"OK, I'll start right now" he said

Out of nowhere, a big flash of light blinded us both as we saw something moving in the distance.


	17. Rescued

**BPOV**

Jacob and I saw the lights from out in the distance as we both ran to the shore to see what it was. It was a boat in the distance about a hundred yards out. It was headed right for us. All I could do was jump up and down as Jake wrapped his arms around me. We were finally saved.

As the boat came closer I saw that Charlie was the one driving it. The joy rushed from my face, Jacob looked as if he knew we were in trouble. I was a little cold so I ran back to the hut to get the blanket that we had and wrapped it around myself and ran back out. Jacob grabbed my hand and helped me into the boat. Then followed behind me.

We got up to the top as Charlie folded his arms an glared at Jacob.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" he said in such a calm voice it scared me.

He looked at Jacob.

"Not only did you endanger my daughter, but you could have gotten her killed...not to mention you two could have been lost out here for god knows how long...if it weren't for your friend Seth, who knows how long you two would have been out here."

Seth, good, he must have seen what happened in Jakes thoughts and told Charlie.

"How where Billy and I supposed to know where you two were? All you had to do was call us and let us know."

"Look Charlie I'm sorry, you trusted me and I let you down." Jacob started to say.

"Dad, leave him alone it wasn't his fault, if it weren't for Jacob we would still be here, he did everything for me."

"Oh and I sappose Jacob's the one who got you out of here rite? And Jacob, and you alone together for all this time? Jacob's a teenage boy Bella, so I know what went on all this time." he said angry as he turned to start the boat back toward the way he came.

I couldn't say anything. He was rite, Jacob and I had sex, not to mention what I was hiding from him under this blanket. I just sat down as Jacob sat beside me. It took all of 45 minutes to get back.

As soon as we got out of the boat Charlie looked at Jacob. "Go home son, your father is waiting for you. Bella go get in the car while I tie the boat off."

I followed Jacob as we walked.

"So you know you wont be able to hide that from Charlie rite? Jacob said to me pointing to my stomach.

"Yea, I was planning to tell him."

"When?" he said turning to face me.

"Tonight, I don't think it would be wise to wait until he calms down then get him angry all over again. I think I should just give him all of the news at once."

"What do you think he is going to say?" he said touching my belly.

"I really don't know but ill call you if it's really bad."

"I'm not leaving you, I'm going to be outside of your house, make sure everything is okay" he said

"Billy will be angry if you don't come home."

"Ill stop home first and drive to your house after."

"OK" I said as he turned to head for his house.

I sat in the car as Charlie go in. he started the car and drove silently. I knew that the lack of words must have mean disappointment. I preferred anger to disappointment. As we got into the house Charlie went over to the table. And sat down and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Bella, I can't believe you would be so.....irresponsible. I thought you had more sense than that. And I know that boy tried to have sex with you. I don't want you around him any more."

"OK, first of all, I went on the boat with Jacob, because I didn't think something like that was going to happen, we didn't see the storm coming OK?"

"How could you not see dark clouds rolling in from like miles away Bella are you blind??!!!

I knew why we didn't see them coming, we were kinda busy if you know what I mean but I wasn't going to say that.

"Look, Jacob is a great guy and he took care of me the best he could."

"pssst.....I'll bet he took care of you" he said

"I am a big girl, if I fell like I want to have sex with Jacob.... I will!"

I didn't mean for it to come out so bluntly but he had to realize I wasn't a little girl anymore

he went quiet, then he stood up looking hurt.

"You wont see that boy anymore Bella" he said as he was about to head upstairs

"You cant keep me away from him" I said before he was gone.

He turned around in his tracks and walked over to me.

"And why is that?" he said curiously

"Because....I'm pregnant with his baby"


	18. The Talk

OMG**..I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN INTO THIS STORY LIKE I SHOULD BE. BUT SINCE YOU GUYS LIKE IT I WILL PUT MORE THOUGHT INTO IT.**

**THE ONLY REASON I HAVEN'T STOPPED THE STORY IS BECAUSE YOU GUYS KEEP TELLING ME YOU LOVE IT SO KEEP THE REVIEWS COMEING IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE.**

**BPOV**

When Charlie heard that his face went blank. He looked like he was about to say something, then he stopped. He just stood there looking as if I had ripped his heart out.

"How do you know Bella?" he said in a low whisper

The cover that I had around me was around me this whole time. I had it there for a reason, trying to hide what Jacob and I had done. I slowly let the cover drop to the floor so he could get a good look at me. His eyes immediately lowered to my belly that was now poking out a little at the bottom. He turned his head away in disappointment.

"Dad I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, but reality is I am having Jacob's baby and as much as you don't want this, it's going to happen...I'm in love with him." I said I I felt tears run down my face.

"Bella, I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed in you, but on the other hand you are basically an adult. This is just all a shock for me, I never would have thought you and....Jacob. Didn't you hate him before I left?" he said looking back to me

"Yes, but me and Jake, just click, I don't know how to explain it dad...he loves me." I said crying now

"Well he better. I ...I don't know I'm in shock I need to go lay down," then he turned to walk up the stairs and turned back at me "I'm going to have a talk with Jacob and Billy tomorrow." he said as he walked to his room.

I tried to wipe the tears, but I was just too emotional and I needed a good cry anyway. I ran outside to see if I could see Jacob.

"Jake," I tried to say but my voice broke due to my tears. I looked around a little and said it a little louder.

"Jake".. he flew out of the trees and was in front of me in the blink of an eye.

"Whats wrong Bella?...you tell him?"

"Yea I told him, hes kind of angry, but I think he will get over it. Hes just in shock really"

"Maybe I should go talk to him" he said heading for the door. Before he could get too far I caught his arm

"NO...NO...NO..let him sleep on it, he said he would come and talk to you and Billy tomorrow. What do you think your dad will say?"

"I already told him, he said some stuff about I have to man up now and I better take care of you and my child and some other stuff, hes cool though" he said easily.

"Well I'm tired and I need to get some sleep so I'm going to go get in the bed." I said yawning

"Well I guess I'll go home and get some sleep too. I love you."

he kissed me once on the forehead and then once on the lips and disappeared in the woods.

I walked back into the house and went to my room and fell out in my bed. I was asleep within 5 minutes.

**JPOV**

I quickly undid my pants and tied them to my ankle and phased.

"Hey Jake, long time no see. Everything okay?" Seth said as soon as I phased.

"Yea everything is fine, thanks a lot for the help, but why couldn't I hear you?"

"You were so far away you couldn't hear me I tried to talk to you but you couldn't hear. I heard you though and saw what happened and went for help......YOU GOT BELLA PREGNANT??!!! OMG!! THE CHIEF IS GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

Sometimes I kinda hated that this wolf thing had everyone in my head.

"Yes, I know hes gonna come to talk to me tomorrow so wish me luck." I said heading towards my house.

"I'll make sure to be at your funeral!!" I heard him laughing to himself and said he was gonna tell the rest of the pack.

As I headed home a scent caught my nose, it smelled like a..........then it just went away. I looked around and sniffed to see if I could smell it again but it was gone with the wind. I phased back and headed into m house. My dad was already in bed so I just went to my room and layed down on my bed.

I still can't believe this is happening...Bella, my love, having my baby. What did I expect to happen? We didn't use protection but our first time? This was crazy. Daddy Jacob? I was going to have to get used to being called a father.

As I lay there thinking my mind wandered and I fell asleep eventually.

As I woke up I looked at my clock and it said was noon already. I must have been really tired. I smelled breakfast so I got up and basically ran downstairs. As I got to the table my dad was already eating. Quil was on the couch and as he saw me his face had humor written all over it.

I put my head to the side as I knew he was going to start...Iput my hands up in a "bring it" motion.

" Morning pops....Man you already know I had to stop by. You got daughter swan knocked up?..man way to go" he said pounding my hand. He saw my dad give him that look and he lowered his head as if to say sorry.

"It's not even really like that though, its not like we planned it, it just happened." I said to Quil out of hearing range of my dad.

"Did you strap up?" he said quietly

"Well, not exactly" I said looking as if I was going to be in trouble

"Then you knew what you were doing....little Jake is all grown up" he said grabbing my face like he was my grandma or something.

I just walked back over to the table and sat down. I made me a plate and as soon as I was going to take a bite, I heard a loud knock at the door.

My dad went over to it and opened it to none other than Bella and Chief Swan. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. His eyes were locked on mine as he entered silently.

"Jacob, why don't you follow me outside" he said

If there was ever a time to man up, this would be it. I got up from the table and looked at Bella on my way out. She gave me that "be careful" look. I just smiled at her and walked outside.

"Have some breakfast Bella" I heard my dad say as I shut the door.

"Chief before you say anything I just want you to know that I am in love with Bella and I am going to take care of her and"...i didn't know if it was the time to say my child to him just yet but I had to be straight forward.... "my child.

"I know that Jacob...I'm not angry at you, or Bella, I just thought you guys were smarter than that. You both have your lives ahead of you and I thought you would think about kids later, not that you were thinking about then now obviously. Jacob, Bella is my daughter and you have always been like a son to me and If I hat to chose for her to be with someone it would be you. But make no mistake that if you hurt her or that baby in any way".....

I put my hands up before he could finish, I knew he couldn't hurt me if he tried, hell I could break him into a million pieces blindfolded if I wanted to, but I had to make him feel like he could.

"Don't worry sir, you will never have to worry about that." I said making it seem like I was scared of what he might do.

"OK, then I guess, thats that." he said as he headed back in the house, Bella coming outside before he closed the door.

"So whats the verdict?" she said looking for anger in my face.

"Nothing Bells, its all okay" I said giving her a big hug.

"Nothing? So is he mad at you?"

"No, he just want to make sure you are taken care of, I don't blame him."

"Okay, good" she said taking a couple of deep breaths

"You wanna go walk?"

"Sure, I just ate a big breakfast so I could use a walk." she said as we started toward the beach.

We walked silently hand in hand looking at the blue ocean. Everything seemed okay now. Things were good.....then....I smelled it again, I sniffed around to look where it was coming from...it was getting stronger.

"Whats wrong Jacob?" Bella said to me knowing something was wrong.

"I smell , a …...

I heard something behind us as I quickly turned to face him.

….CULLEN?!!?"


	19. Rough

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to think. My heart rate was through the roof. There not 10 feet in front of me Stood the once love of my life. His face went from Jacob, to me then down to my belly. As he saw what was going on his face turned to hurt.

"There better be a damn good reason you are here leech, your are trespassing and I could kill you rite now" Jacob said in an angry tone with his body trembling.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I said to him

"I couldn't stay away from you any longer Bella, I'm still in love with you."

"Well thats too bad, Bella is with me now, if you haven't noticed thats my baby in there"

"Edward, I ...there is no more me and you. You left me here alone and Jacob was there for me, he has always been there, he would never leave me and hurt me the way you have...there will never be a you and me again" I told him now seeing Jacob eying him smugly.

"Thats rite leech, you left and Bella and I am in love so if you don't mind, I would advise you to get off this land as soon as possible" he said now calming down.

"Bella, can we at least talk?" Edward was now looking passed Jacob to me

"Don't push your luck leech, the only reason I haven't ripped you to shreds already is because it was kind of your fault that Bella and I are together now. I should be thanking you....but I won't, I'll do you one better and give you to the count of three to disappear....One...."

"Bella?" Edward said looking for me to say something, but I didn't, Jacob was rite.

"two......."

Edward became angry and glarred his teeth through his lips and as Jacob said, disappeared.

"three..."

Jacob turned back towards me and continued walking. He was trying to remain as calm as he could but I could tell he was angry.

"I cant believe he tried to come back here and take whats mine now, I should kill him!!!" he said through his teeth.

"Jacob, don't worry about it, its fine. Edward and I are through and we have nothing to talk about. I'm yours now" I said grabbing his hand and stopping him.

"I know, I know Bella, but still he was trespassing anyway so I have a rite to be mad."

"I'm sure since he knows I don't want to talk to him he won't do it again...but if he does, you can let the pack know okay?"

He took a deep breath and I could feel the anger evaporating from him."fine" he said kissing me "lets go back to the house"

We got in the door and looked around for my dad and Billy and they were not there.

We walked to the counter where there was a note:**_Went fishing be back later._**

Knowing them they would be while.

"I'm kind of tiered Jacob, I need to take a nap."

"Uh...okay, sure go get in my bed." he said. I could tell he still had the Edward situation on his mind because he looked a little anxious.

I began to walk up stairs leaving him standing by the counter in the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder at him and he looked up and me. I smiled at him in a flirtatious way.

"You coming?" I asked him. His eyes going wide and pointing to himself.

"Yes you Jake" I said as I continued walking up.

He was rite behind me in an instant. I walked through his door and he walked in behind me closing it.

I turned around and placed my lips on his and he began kissing me back He then wrapped his arms around my waists and gently placed me down on his bed while never breaking the kiss. We ended up making out for a while but it was getting a little hot so I tugged at his jeans a little and he pulled back and looked at me with hesitation.

"Bella, I don't know...I mean are you sure?...with you being pregnant and all."

"Jacob I'm pregnant, not injured okay its fine" I said tugging harder at his jeans.

"I don't know Bells, I wouldn't want to hurt the baby or anything" he said a little worried.

"Jacob stop being such a baby gees" I said getting a little annoyed at him

"Uh, I don't think a baby could do to you, what you want me to do to you rite now Bella...don't you think?" he was getting a little angry now

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I'm moody and hormonal and....horny so just fuck me okay?!"

maybe I shouldn't have said it like that but I wanted him to fuck me rite now and I didn't want to argue with him about it. His eyes squinted as if he was getting really angry with me now. He didn't say anything though he just kept his eyes on me with a crooked smile and unbuttoned his pants and tossed them across the room. He undid mine roughly and slid them down and threw them on top of his. He slid my panties off with full force. While he did this his face had a hint of anger and a hint of desire in it.

He grabbed my waist and flipped me to my side and picked me up to get me on my knees. He pulled my hips closer to his and stroked his dick a couple times then thrust it in through my center.

He was being kind of rough with me but not rough enough to hurt the baby. The feeling of his dick inside of me was amazing. It hurt a little but after a couple of times of thrusting in an out, it went away. He began pounding me from behind hard, I kind of liked him being rough with me it was a turn on.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" he said in a sexy voice

I never took Jacob for the kind of guy to talk dirty but he certainly had the sexy deep voice for it.

"mmm...Yes...yes...Jacob, mmm, more"

His hand went up and grabbed the back of my hair and he continued to thrust in and out at a steady pace....

"Fast..er...Jake faster!!!"

He happily obliged and started going faster and harder than before. I could feel my legs begin to shake and I would have collapsed under him if her were not holding on to my hips.

I came, and he did soon after. I was on cloud 9. He smiled at me while he put his pants back on. Then open the door and said goodnight as he walked out. I just lay there and fell asleep.

I woke up angry because I could hear yelling and arguing out the window. I got out of bed and walked over to it to look down and saw Edward and Jacob with Quil and Emett between them.

I bolted down stairs as fast as I could but before I reached the bottom, I slipped and everything went black....


	20. Edward

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered to get sight, I heard some people above me arguing. I tried to lift my head from the floor and I heard Jacob

"Bella, relax, don't try to move. Your hurt."

Then I heard another familiar voice. At first I though I was hearing things but as I came to I realized the two people that were standing over me.

"Don't move her, you can hurt her more." it was Edward

"Don't tell me what to do with my girl, you don't have a say over what goes on with Bella anyway, you need to leave." even though I was not all the conscious, I could tell from his tone of voice that Jacob was enraged.

"Jacob, calm down" I said reaching for him as I opened my eyes.

"Bella, how do you feel? You took a hard fall."

"I'll be fine Jake, I just hit my head."

"Can you move?....can I carry you to the couch?"

"Yea please" I was fine except for my head was killing me.

Jacob pick me up as if I was a feather and brought me over to the couch. I slowly began to realized what had really happened as I went into panic, I Immediately put my hand to my stomach.

"OMG!!! MY BABY, I COULD HAVE FALLEN ON LITTLE JAKE.!!"

"Even though I was in panic mode, Jacob shot me a confused but flattered glance.

"little Jake?" he repeated after me, I could tell he liked it even though he was trying to play it off.

"Yes..Little Jake....something wrong with that?"

"No...nooo....its cool, I guess, if you like it."

He said with his hands up and a cheesy smile on his face. I felt the baby give me a reassuring kick. My face lit up as I took Jacob's hand and placed it on my belly. As soon as his hand touched my skin the baby kicked with such a force that it made Jacob jump, but I could see the pure joy on his face. I was so lost in him and the worry of my baby that I had almost forgotten about Edward standing there. My head turned to his direction as I noticed Quil standing by the door. As soon as Jake saw my head turn to Edward, his head whipped around and the anger flooded his face once again.

"I will not tell you again leech..LEAVE!"

Even though Edward and I were not together anymore, I still cared about him. He was my first love after all and I had to give him a chance to talk so there would be no more of this.

I sat up slowly as Jake was hesitant of it.

"Jake, calm down...i think I should at least talk" I didn't want to look at his expression, for I knew what it would look like. I looked anyway. As I suspected, his face was written with anger, confusion, and hurt.

"Look Jake, we need to talk, he won't leave anyway until we do so just let us talk."

"fine, but I won't be far," he looked away from me to Edward. He took a couple steps closer so that his face was inches from Edwards.

"If you know whats good for you, you wont try anything" he let a low growl escape from his chest as he went outside.

I slowly got up as Edward led me outside and a little ways down the street. As we got to the entrance of the woods, I took a seat on a stump of a tree as Edward began.

"Bella, I need you to know that when I left, it wasn't because I didn't love you anymore. I still love you and always will. I thought what I was doing was the best for you. I wanted you to be safe. It seemed like I was the reason you were in so much danger. I had to protect you."

He began to walk towards me.

"Edward, its fine I forgive you. Just because we are not together, doesn't mean I don't care about you and I always will."

He got closer to me and grabbed my hands to lift me up. His face turned up in a smile, he stood there looking at me for a couple seconds, then he leaned his face towards mine as he planted his lips to my own.

I pulled away immediately in shock.

"Edward what are you doing? I'm with Jacob now, I told you. I'm having his child, I'm in love with him.

"Bella.....you cant be serious...you honestly want me to believe you want to be with him. I don't. I understand he was there for you in my absence but I'm here now. You and I can start where we left off. You can have the baby and...I don't know, put it up for adoption or something, I can turn you like we planned and we can be together forever."

This coming from him made me furious. It was like he dismissed everything I had told him. I was pissed.

"Edward, I don't want to be with you...don't you get that? You....LEFT..... me!....I was almost killed because of you..._Jake_ protected me, _Jake_ loves me, _Jake_ did the job that you were supposed to do....._Jake_ stepped up_, Jake_ is my baby's father. There is no more you and me...and there will never be again!

As soon as I was finished Edward had me by the wrists and threw me a couple feet slamming me into a tree. I hit my the tree hard and an instant pain shot through my lower back, then to my stomach. My legs felt wet and I started to hyperventilate. I looked up as I saw 5 wolves circling around Edward barking and growling.....

**JPOV**

I saw Bella and the leech head into the opening of the woods. I felt uneasy about leaving her alone with him.

"Jacob, I'm here, I can see your uncomfortable so I will go get the pack to be alert for anything." Quil had always been there for me and I had to admit this was a good idea.

"Yes, do that, just in case." I told him as he ran for the other side of the woods. I stood there with my arms folded, waiting for the Cullen to fuck this up. Even though Bella said he was a kind person, I saw him as a devilish bloodsucking leech.

A few moments after Quil took off, I heard a crash and then I heard the pack barking and growling. I took off as fast as I could toward them.

I got there and found Bella sitting up against a tree as the pack backed the leech into the woods. I quickly went to Bella's side.

"BELLA? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT DID HEW DO TO YOU???!!!"

"J...JJ....Jake.....Edward....pushed...me and ...My...My...Water Broke!!!

She was panting and breathing all weird as she said it. I looked down at her leg and saw moisture seeping through her pants. She was only a little while along, this was not the time for the baby, we weren't ready.

I picked her up in my arms and headed toward her house where I saw Charlie pulling up in the driveway......

REVIEW!!!!


	21. Two Bells

**JPOV**

I carried Bella as fast as I could to Charlie. He was getting out of his car as he spotted me.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"ITS A LONG STORY, BUT HER WATER BROKE, WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!"

Charlie opened the back of his cruiser as I put Bella in the back seat. She was breathing quickly as her chest went up and down. She began to scream in pain. Charlie got back in the car and backed out of the driveway and turned on his lights and sped down the road. I heard Bella screaming and it made me feel helpless. Charlie just drove and looked like he was going to pass out.

"JAKE....ITS TOO SOON....I CANT HAVE HIM.....NOT YET.!!!"

" I know Bella...I'm so sorry...everything will be okay."

I don't know if I really believed it, I was going crazy in my mind. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was calm Bella down. I looked down at her legs and her pants smelled of blood.

My head was in a frenzy, I couldn't contain my thoughts.

After what seemed like and eternity and a screaming Bella, we arrived in the hospital. Harlie jumped out of the car leaving it running. I got out and ran to Bella's side, helping her out the car. I wrapped her arm around my neck and led her in through the door. Charlie went ahead of us an was telling the front nurse to get someone because she was too early.

The doctors came out with a stretcher and placed Bella on. They told me to sit in the waiting room as they took her back. She disappeared before my eyes.

I paced the room as Charlie took a seat and a few deep breaths.

I couldn't sit, my mind was racing. What did happen with the bloodsucker? I don't care, he hurt Bella, I will kill him.

What is going to happen with Bella? Whats going to happen with my baby? Its it possible this early?...i knew the answer to that question but I stayed in denial. I paced the room the whole time. I never took a seat. About an hour or two passed by as the doctor came out.

"Mr. Black?"

I was there In an instant.

"Yes?...What happened?....Is she okay?...Is my Baby okay?"

"Calm down Mr. Black....now shes been through some trauma...we had to do a lot of tests. She has a mild concussion and the baby is in fetal distress, but I'm pretty sure we can deliver her with no trouble...but she might have complications."

"Deliver.???!! her????!!! the baby can't be delivered!!! Bella is not far enough along!!"

The doctor looked at me with a confused look.

"The ultrasound shows that the baby is around.." she looked at the paper in her hands "she is about 30 weeks." she said looking at me as if I should know already.

"We have to do an emergency delivery. I thought it would be best to do a c-section but Bella feels well enough to do it vaginally...she wants you there."

I looked at Charlie as he was standing there the whole time. I didn't know how to explain...but he looked as if he knew something I didn't.

He shooed me to go to Bella.

I got in the room as I saw a weak Bella giving me a curious look. The doctor said she would be back to check if Bella was fully dilated in a little bit. As she left I quickly got to Bella's side.

"Baby, how do you feel?"

"I'm okay, for now...I'm scared Jake."

She began to cry and I grabbed her hand. She grabbed her stomach in pain.

"I'm already in labor Jake.." she was squinting her eyes "the doctor says I'm about 30 weeks? How is that possible?"

"I don't know Bells, must be my genes making her grow so fast." I tried to smile and lighten up the mood a little bit...it worked.

"Her?" her face lit up as she said it.

"The doctor said it was a she...My daughter" I slowly let my hand roam over her belly. Another tear fell from her eyes, but it was from joy I knew.

"I want you to be in here with me, Jake"

"I wont leave your side Bella, I will be here the whole way."

The doctor came back in as Bella winced from another contraction. She came over and check Bella's dilation and said that it was time. She called in a couple more people and propped up Bela's legs.

This was kind of uncomfortable for me, one...because I didn't know what to expect, and two, because it was a little uncomfortable having someone see my girl in ways that only I should. I know its a little ridiculous because it was a doctor, but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

I stood by Bella's top, while the doctor lifter up the sheet that was draped over her legs. Bella started screaming something about how she NEEDS to push.

The doctor counted to three and told Bella to push...and Bella pushed as hard as she could. Her face turned bright red and I saw veins in her neck. She stopped and took a couple deep breaths and pushed again.

"Good job Bella...okay one more big one....one, two, three."

she pushed with all her might while I kept her hand in mine. She may have been a little skinny thing compared to me but when she squeezed my hand, the force was with her.

I know I felt a little weird about it but I had to take a peek. I was curious and I wanted to look. She didn't even notice as I poked my head down below to see, all I can say was wow! I saw a head of hair...then a head....then a body...then........my daughter.

Bella fell back, exhausted from the whole ordeal. The doctor slowly place my pure, beautiful daughter on the sheet where Bella was laying. She was bigger than I thought she would be but still small. Her dark hair was wild and silk. The doctor, handed me the scissors to cut the cord. It seemed like it would hurt the baby but she assured me it wouldn't. I was hesitant but I did. The doctor wiped her down as I heard her first cry...it was music. Her voice was of an angel...I loved her already and I had barley met her. After the nurses had her cleaned, they wrapped her in a blanket and walked towards me.

"Does daddy want to hold her?"

I couldn't speak. I just held out my arms, She was placed in them and I felt instant joy. Her skin was as warm as mine, and it was the same color. I looked into her eyes as they were the same color as Bella's, but when I looked at her it was like looking at myself. She was innocent and beautiful and she was my daughter.

"Dont hog her, Jake" Bella was trying to sit up knowing she was tired. She held her hands out to me as if to say gimme. I walked over to her side and gave her to Bella.

"She looks just like you Jake."

"I know, its weird, but she is beautiful like you."

she smiled as she looked into our daughters eyes.

"What are we going to name her?" I wondered if Bella had thought of a name.

"I don't know Jake...but I want you to name her."

wow, I had to think, I didn't really know. A thought popped into my head and I knew the perfect name.

"Anabella"

She smiled .

"Why that?"

"You are my two Bells"

She looked pleased with the name as she agreed. She sat there with Anabella, while I watched the two most important girls in my life. Then another thought crossed my mind.

How easily things could have gone bad. How easily I could have lost them both. And how revenge for the leech would be inevitable....

**I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT SO I TRY TO UPDATE TWO AT A TIME. REVIEW!!**


	22. Dream

**BPOV**

I woke up with a splitting headache. My head throbbed as if someone had hit me in the head with a hammer. My vision was groggy as I tried to look around to see where I was. As I tried to focus my eyes I heard the voice that made my head hurt a little less.

"Hey Bells, how do you feel?"

I looked around to see that I was in Jacob's room. I remember that I was feeling very happy for some reason. Then it hit me.

"Where is Anabella?" I looked around but I saw that it was still dark outside and I was in the same clothes as I was when I fell asleep in my room.

"Who?"

He looked as confused as I felt. Then I realized that the whole thing had been a dream. I was upset that I didn't have the joy I felt when I held her. I wanted her back but as I looked down at my stomach, it still had that little pudge like before.

"Bella, just lie down, you took a bad fall. What were you racing downstairs so fast for.?"

"i, thought I heard you yelling...I had a dream...and the baby..."

"Bella, what are you talking about? You must have hit your head pretty hard...you gonna be okay? Do I need to take you to the doctor?"

he looked really concerned, I was a little relieved but a little disappointed at the same time.

"Jake, I had a dream that you and Edward were fighting and he pushed me and I had the baby and she was beautiful and..."

"Whoa....Bella.....you think I would let that leech near you? He hasn't been here, and you didn't have the baby, its way too soon. Charlie is downstairs...i have been here making sure you didn't slip into a coma or anything."

he tried to hold back his laugh, trying not to make me feel stupid but it didn't work.

"you need to be a little more careful okay...I can't afford to loose you two."

He put his hand on my belly and looked into my eyes and smiled such a sexy smile, showing those pearly whites.

I lied back down and looked at him for a second.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?"

"Jake, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bells anything?"

"What was in that box at your house?"

He was surprised at my question, he looked instantly embarrassed as if he didn't want to answer. He turned his head away from me trying not to look at me.

"Come on Jake...tell me..."

"Belllllaaaa.....its embarrassing"

I knew it was!

"So what I want to know"

He took a deep breath and looked back at me, he was reluctant.

"Please?"

"When we go back to my house I will show you okay?"

He was defeated and he knew it. I wouldn't have given up until I knew and he saw that.

"Fine...but you will show me as soon as we get there."

I looked down at his hand to see a bag of ice-well- melted ice...ice couldn't last long in Jacobs warm hands. His eyes followed mine to the ice.

"Oh, this was supposed to be for your head, ill go get some more."

He went down stairs and was back within a minute. He handed it to me and I placed it on my head which felt better rite away.

"So, you said in your dream it was a girl?"

His face lit up a little at this.

"Yes and you named her Anabella"

"I did?...wow, I do kinda like that...my two Bells"

That instantly made me start cracking up and it put a really confused look on his face.

"What I say?"

"Nothing Jacob, nothing"

"Okay Bella.....well I'm going to head home so get some more rest and call me In the morning as soon as you wake up okay?"

He got up and kissed me on the forehead and walked out. I layed there for a second thinking about my dream...it was crazy and it felt so real.

I closed my eye trying to drift back to sleep when I felt a cold hand cover my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Edward with the evilest look in his black eyes....

....like he was angry and hungry.....

**SORRY I HAD TO DO THAT TO YOU GUYS BUT I THOUGHT OF A DIFFERENT WAY TO GO WITH THIS SO BARE WITH ME...**


	23. Wont accept it

**Bpov**

Edward was suddenly in my line of vision. His clod hand covered my mouth, good thing too because the way he looked I would have screamed.

"Edward? What are you doing in my room?

"I, just need to talk to you Bella" he looked frustrated as hell and it made me sad to see him this way.

"Edward have you eaten?" I would be guessing no because he never let his eyes get like this, and he looked so weak.

"Don't worry about that rite now Bella, I just came to tell you that I love you and that-"

"I know you love me Edward but you cant be here rite now, if Jacob knew-

"Damn Jacob!! I will not let you go without a fight Bella, yes you will have his child and as much as it kills me, you belong with me and I cant let you go that easy, it was a mistake leaving you here and I will not make that mistake again."

He was looking like he was about to kill someone. I was actually for the first time afraid of him, and afraid for my life. He was pacing my room and squeezing his fists. I had to do the only thing I could to calm him down. I got up off my bed and gave him a hug. He felt as if he didn't want it but gave in.

"Bella, don't do me any favors, I love you and I want you to love me."

I didn't know what to say, his hand were gripping my waist a little too tight and I could feel the tension in his body.

"I do love you Edward."

As soon as those word left my mouth I regretted them instantly, one-because I didn't love him in that way anymore...and two- when I pulled away I turned toward my window to see and very angry and very hurt Jacob sitting on my window sill....

"Jacob wait, I-"

Before I could say anything he was gone. I felt the tears streaming down my face as Edward pulled me closer to him. I didn't feel like being near him rite now but I was so upset about what I had just done I needed someone to lean on, even if it was my ex.

"Bella its okay, he needed to hear that. You belong with me not him." this was going to be so damn difficult.

"Look Edward, I love you and always will, but I am not in love with you anymore. I am in love with Jacob and I am pregnant with his child. You and I will never be together again, I dont see how you don't understand that."

I was crying as I said what I said. When I looked back up at him his eyes were hurt and angry.

"Bella, you do love me and I won't give up that easily, you do love me and you will realize that we belong together."

with that he was gone and I felt the pain in my heart of what I had just done to Jacob. It was too late to call him so I would have to wait until the morning.

I woke up the next morning feeling a pain in my heart. I know how much Jacob was hurting because of what he heard but I had to let him know that its not true. I ran downstairs to see that Charlie was already gone. I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob number.

Billy picked up.

"Hi, Billy, is Jacob home?"

"No, Bells, I'm sorry hes not here. But I will let him know that you called."

"Okay thanks"

I was disappointed to know that Jacob was not there. It was early in the morning, where could he be? I put some warm clothes on and raced out the door. I drove all the way to La push Beach. I figured Jacob would be around here somewhere.

I parked the truck and got out and headed down to see if he was there. I walked along the sand looking everywhere. No Jacob.

I went back to the truck and drove along the woods...i decided to park my truck on the side of the road and walked passed a few trees. I called his name about 5 times as loud as I possibly could...i got no answer. I felt worry not knowing what he was feeling or thinking and not knowing where he was.

I turned back toward the direction of my truck, I heard rustleing and a fre twigs crack behind me. I turned around to see a shirtless messy Jacob. He looked as if he had been up all night, his eyes were bloodshot red as if he had been crying but I don't know.

"What are you doing out here Bella? Its too dangerous for you." his voice sounded tired as well.

"Jacob!, where have you been? Have you been out all night?" I walked up toward him but he took a few steps back.

"Jacob I need to talk to you"

"Why we both know how you feel, I guess I was dumb to think that even with you having my child that you would love me and only me...stupid huh?"

"No!! Jacob I do love only you!"

Thats not what you told your bloodsucker."

"He is not My bloodsucker, I was scared Jacob, you didn't see how he looked!"

So being scared makes you admit your real feelings I guess."

"Jake please, I don't love him, I love you!"

he just stood there with an angry face. "go home Bella, I don't want to see you out here again." he just walked away leaving me there. I felt more warm tears stream down my cheeks. It broke my heart to be breaking his. I don't blame him for feeling the way he did...he heard me say I loved Edward loud and clear.

I ran back to my truck almost tripping and got in and drove home as fast as I could.

**JPOV**

I clearly heard her tell him she loved him. I was in so much pain that if someone shot me rite now I wouldn't feel a thing. I had been up all night thinking how this could have happened. I know we weren't the best of friends in the beginning but after all that we had been through I thought we were in love with each other, not to mention she is carrying my baby. f

I watched her run back to her truck and phased to follower her so that she made it safe. After she pulled into the driveway I turned back and headed to my house. I took a shower and hit the sack, I needed some sleep and I needed to get this off of my mind.

**BPOV**

As I walked in the house I heard the phone ring and I answered it hoping it would be Jake. '

"Hello"

"Hey Bella its Billy"

"Oh, hey Billy"

"I just wanted to tell you that we are having a Bar-B-Que in a couple days and I wanted you and Charlie to come."

"Yeah, okay, sure we will be there."

I got off the phone and walked upstairs to my room and as I opened my door, I saw Edward in my room.

"What are you doing here Edward? You cant just be coming in here anymore okay" I said walking over to him.

"You went to find Jacob....why?"

"Because I love him, I told you the deal Edward stop acting like you don't know."

"Bella I don't want you seeing him anymore"

"WHAT, YOU CANT TELL ME NOT TO SEE HIM, YOU ARE NOT MY MAN, HE IS MY BABY'S FATHER AND YOU WILL NOT TELL ME I CANT SEE HIM!!!!"

His face turned toward me and I saw something I had never seen in him before.....evil. He was at my in a second pinning me against my wall with my wrists above my head.

"Edward!!! let go!!!"

He pushed me on my bed with a little too much force. He was scaring the crap out of me. What was he planning on doing? Killing me?

His body was over mine quickly as he pinned my hands to my sides. His face buried into my neck. My voice was caught in my throat.

"Ed..ward please...don't" I tried to yell but it came out in small whimpers.

But it seemed like he wasn't hearing me. His hand triled up my shirt a little as I began to cry. I was sobbing uncontrollably and begging him to stop.

His hand then went down to my hips and he ripped off the pants that had on. I layed on my bed with my shirt up to my bra and my underwear.

I begged him one more time as I saw him touch the sides of my panties. His eyes met mine as he saw the tears and fear on my face. He stayed like that for a second before cursing him self and punching the wall behind him. With that he left and I grabbed my stomach and turned to my side sobbing. I think I cried for at least 2 hours.

What was he going to do? Why wont he just take no for an answer? This was too much on me. I think I almost was raped by someone who used to always turn me away when sex came up. What the hell?


End file.
